New Life In Pendusky
by JMbuilder
Summary: Luna and Lincoln run away from home due to their bad conditions of life thanks to their drunk dad. 1 month and a half, they are found in the city of Pendusky and now they shall live with a new family, new friends and try to find their lost siblings and friends. (Rated T for safe)
1. Be Find

**New Life In Pendusky**

**Chapter 1 – Be Find**

_17 August, Pendusky Streets, 9:49 PM_

Pendusky may not be on the top 10 of the nicest cities to live in the Ohio State, but at least had a low crime rate and good facilities and was enough for the population and made the city reach to, at least, between top 20 and 12. It wasn't a big city or a small city. It was... a medium city, let's say in that way.

Right now, there are two police officers doing a car patrol on the streets. Their names are João Braga (because is a Portuguese immigrant) and Tommy Phillips. Let's just call them Officer Braga and Officer Phillips. João had black hair while Tommy had a blonde one. While João had training in GNR, that is a police force of his country, the best Tommy had was... training on... patroling in the roads of Sacramento, California and in the start of his life in Pendusky, he didn't know how the city works and if there were any differences with Sacramento. They weren't the best officers of the state or region but they had a good reputation. They are partners so they fight the crime together but there is some... I mean, many times where they end up fighting in words like a married couple. Speaking of that, Officer Phillips is starting to argue in the work topic:

O.P: John? (It's like name João in English)

O.B: What is Tommy?

O.P (Being rhetorical since he will do it): Can I talk about that last persecution?

O.B (Getting bored): Oh please! Again?

O.P: Yes! Again! And listen to me and try to not fake it. (Breaths in and out fast) When you are into persecution with the sirens blasting, the others' cars hillside to the right side of the road to let us pass and have NO accident!

O.B: Yeah… That is true. And?!?

O.P (Not believing what he said): AND? You were driving to the right side and in that way, the drivers COULD have that type of accident! People could even get hurt!

O.B (Serious): What I could do? The burglar was escaping!

O.P: THAT DOESN'T MATTER! Us, the police need to provide security and trust to the population. And you did? NO! Now maybe there will be a rumor that we almost let people cause car accidents!

O.B (Almost without patience): Come on Tommy! I was doing my job! Our job! That is chasing and arrest the criminals! (Starting to yell) And you know what? You are being a sensible person!

O.P (Starting to yell again): Oh please! Don't use outdated arguments. The first time you said was when we were solving our first case. You are just…

SCREEEEEEEEECCCHHHH*

He couldn't finish his scolding because Officer Braga, just in a second, put his foot on the brake pedal and stops the car. Of course, since he wasn't warned, the blonde policeman was livid.

O.P: WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM? You know you can't stop my car in that way! This isn't a toy to brea-

O.B (Interrupting and pointing): Tommy! Look!

Officer Phillips was giving a frustrating sigh when he looked to where João was pointing. And then, he saw very far away on the street, a person figure on a bench. Looks like that is sleeping there. He can't see how are his or her clothes due to being distant from him.

O.P (Confused): What the…? (Looks to João) John, what was the last time that you have seen homeless men and/or women, since that the Shelters Centers were built in our city?

Officer Braga shrugs at that question, not knowing if he has seen some homeless person on these streets. With that, Officer Phillips gives a sigh at this signal.

O.P: Whatever. Let's park near there to take him to one of the centers.

O.B: Ok, time to start up the engine again!

O.P. (Giving a glare to Braga): Don't say that again.

The Phillips's car restarted the engine and the driving but now it was slower. Why? Maybe because… I don't know… How about to not wake up the "Homeless Person" if he is sleeping? (Have you seen this sarcasm? Yes? Good.) Anyways, the more the officers drive, the better vision they had. Thanks to that, they see that in reality there were two persons. Not one. Two persons.

O.B (Suprised and confused): Ok… That's not a coincidence!

The car continues to move until it reached closer to the bench and when they have one of the car's doors in front of it, their faces turn from confused to shocked ones.

Why? Well… these two persons are, and I repeat, ARE two minors. But who? Let's just say that one is a white-haired boy with a messy orange polo and another person is a teen girl in messy purple clothes and brown hair. Guess the obvious persons? If not, wait until it's revealed.

The officers Braga and Phillips were with blank faces now. They never saw any situation like this, in their work or in the news. It's a unique situation for them. They didn't say anything for seconds until...

O.P (Looking to Braga): John?

O.B (Looking to Phillips): Yes?

O.P: … Forget the persecution. We can talk about that later. This is more important.

O.B (Rolling his eyes and being sarcastic): I didn't know that!

O.P. (Glaring at him again): Cut that sarcasm out, Braga!

It's useless saying specifically that they transport the kids to their car. After that, Officer Braga drive in direction of the police station of the city. The silence dominated there since the things were shocking and… just shocking. Nobody expected that this situation would happen. João was shocked but with a face that says that this is a strange situation. He never saw or remember a homeless kid in his life, so this is a new situation for him. As for Thomas, he was shocked too. But the face shows that is worried about these two kids. God... If he found his own kid on the streets, he would take him, treat him like there was no tomorrow and find who made that to his kid. He knew that something bad happened to them and thinks that they lost their family. He isn't wrong but how they did lose, it's a story that we will find out later.

**/Time Skip/**

_Pendusky's Police Station, 10:02 PM_

The officers Phillips and Braga finally reach their destination in their car. I mean, Thomas's car. João is just driving it. They get out and get the two minors on their arms. Was surprising that they didn't wake up yet. When they entered, everything was in one word: Too busy. Conversations and running were common there. Why? It's night. There could be any crimes. It's common in the city. Also, there are many people that are working. But there are always the ones that end up going to a social media, make a quick nap or yelling at a person, while he does it too to him.

The officers put the kids in the benches on the common area and were still sleeping, even with these noises. Anyways, they started wondering what to do until…

O.B: Ok, I will warn the chief and you try to wake up them.

O.P (Surprised): Huh? Why me?

O.B: You have a son, right?

O.P (Trying to understand): Yes…?

O.B: I have kids?

O.P (Initially sarcastic): Yes, but he lives on the North Pole and it's working with Santa Claus. (Abandon the sarcastic tone) No, you don't have. You aren't married yet!

O.B: Soo you have experience with kids while I don't. Goodbye!

O.P (Shocked about this truth): But… but…

Officer Braga left the room. Tommy sighs and gets near the kids. Wow... How much peaceful they are. They look at having a stone sleep.

O.P (Thinking): Ok. Who I will wake up? (Thinks while he makes the "Mmmmm..." sounds) Maybe the girl. She obviously looks older.

Tommy shakes her shoulder and the girl reacts. She starts to open the eyes and when she notices the noises and that she wasn't on a street bench, her eyes turn wide and she turns scared. The only thing she thinks is: What I'm doing here?

Girl (Scared and confused as she looks to every direction): Woah dude! How I am he…

O.P (Trying to get her attention): Hey hey HEY!

The girl looks to where the voice appeared to see Officer Phillips. She sees the police badge on him, suspecting that is false but looking around again, she sees that is into a police station so he is a policeman. Phew... That's a relief! Now she only needs her next questions to be answered.

Girl (Uncomfortable): Hi…?

O.P (Smiling to gain her trust): Hi sweetheart. My name is Tommy Phillips but you can call me Officer Phillips if you want.

Girl (A little tired and understanding the things): Ok officer…

O.P: Good. (Seconds of silence) Soo… Why you were outside? You and he shouldn't be with your own families?

The girl sadly hesitates and sighs at the word "Families". Looking outside by a window was an empty street with lights on. There are houses where we can see by the window that there is a family having fun with each other. Officer Phillips detected that feeling and regrets asking that.

O.P: I guess that you don't have family…

Girl (Sad): True… (Looks to the boy) Only my little brother…

Officer Phillips looks to the sleeping kid. Tommy has the strange feeling that these two have weird differences as siblings. This kid has white hair and of the girl is brown. If she is his sister, it means that their old mom or old father had white hair? He doesn't know. But he shouldn't let this doubt be bigger than his discomfort of this situation.

O.P (Creates a little smile as he looks to him): Maybe it's better to wake him up.

Girl (Sighs again): Yeah… You are right Officer.

The girl shakes his brother's shoulder and reacts as she did: Slowly opens the eyes and when he notices the noises and that he isn't in a street bench, they turn wide.

Boy: Huh what? (Starts to be panicked) Oh my god! I WAS KIDNAP-

Girl (Trying to control his reaction): BRO! BRO! Calm down! (The boy fells calmer at her voice and looks to her) Look, bro, were are in a police station. This is Officer Phillips. He had taken us here.

O.P: Actually, my partner helped but he just had left from here to warn our chief…

O.B (Interrupts): I'm already here with him, Thomas.

The kids and Tommy look to where the voice was and sees Officer Braga and what looks like to be the chief. He has brown hair and black old glasses.

O.B: As Tommy said, I'm his partner. Hi, my name is João Braga but you can call me Officer Braga. (The kids wave at him and then, he points to his chief) This is Officer Trengove. He will help us here in your situation.

O.T: Thank you, Braga. So… (Looks to Officer Phillips) Phillips, what are their names?

O.P (Realizes that he forgot to ask): Dang it! I didn't ask.

O.T (Facepalming): Seriously?

Girl: WOAH dudes! (Realizes that is talking to adults) Ups… I mean officers. It's no big deal.

Boy: Yeah, it's true. We forgot some times to ask before meeting a new person.

O.T (Surrendering at the truth): Ok… Makes sense. (Turns his tone into a serious one) So... what are your names… and I may add, ages too?

Girl (Clears her throat): My name is Luna, 15 years old.

Boy: And mine is Lincoln, 11 years old.

O.T: Ok Luna and Lincoln. What are your surnames?

Lincoln: Is Loud to both of us, sir.

O.B (Chuckles): Good surname.

O.T: Ok… And to the obvious question: Why you aren't with yo…

O.P (Interrupting): Sorry chief but it's better not ask that!

O.T (Confused): What is the problem of asking about their family?

The two kids hesitate sadly at the last word. Officer Trengove noticed that and felt sorry for them.

O.T (Talking sadly to Phillips): Now I understand. (Change attention to the kids) Let me guess… Did you lose your family?

Luna (Gloomy): Sort of, officer.

The officers sit near to the minors which Phillips is in Lincoln's side and Tommy and Rodrick (Officer Trengove's first name) are in Luna's side.

O.B: Could we know what happened to them and you?

Luna and Lincoln look to each other to after look back to the officers, still with sad faces.

Lincoln: Luna can start our story from our house to here.

Luna: Sigh… Ok… What happened is… (Turns sadder) is…

Luna starts to form tears in her eyes that make her falling to tell the story. It was very painful for them to remember these bad days. This is noted by the policemen.

O.P (Concerned): Don't worry. Take your time.

Luna: Sniff… Thanks… For starters, we are not from this city. I mean… Not from this state either. We are from Royal Woods, Michigan.

O.B: Wow… You had a long walk.

O.P and O.T (Disappointed): BRAGA!

O.P: This is not the time for comments!

Lincoln (Suprised at the outburst): Anyways, you may not believe but… (Tears start to form in his eyes too) we had a big family.

O.P: How we can't believe that…

Lincoln (Interrupting): With Luna, I have 9 more sisters.

O.P (With wide eyes): Ok… I should let you tell that before jumping to conclusions.

Luna: Coming back to the story, we had a good life. Good friends, good relatives, hobbies… That stuff. Our parents were very caring to us and never let anybody hurt us. We were very happy and end up going on many adventures. So it's useless saying that we had a good life… (Remembers the bad times and starts to cry) I mean until 2 months ago…

Lincoln embraces Luna in his arms showing that she can cry on his shoulder.

Lincoln: It's better if I continue. (Clears his throat) Our mom had an accident when she was driving with the family's van. She died due to the impact. Sniff… I and the rest of the family were shocked to that news especially my dad that gone from a caring-dad dreaming of becoming an owner of his own restaurant to an… unfair drunk dad that doesn't show care for us.

The officers are surprised by that but not in a good way (like you wouldn't guess). Drunk dad? Not that they never saw it but... What in the world?!?

O.B: What happened after that?

Luna (Stops crying): He started to sell some of our stuff like toys, part of the clothes and non-educative books. Fortunately, we still had a bed. Anyways, he claimed that was to pay the bills. In the start, we sadly believed since his salary was some little dollars from those bills but we found out 3 days later that he was using that money to pay for drinks. And not the good ones.

Lincoln: We confronted him and denied. The good news is that he didn't behave violently but in another hand… He barely made food to us saying that we should make it. Since Lincoln, I and part of our sisters knew how to cook, it was easy. After that, he didn't let us hang out with our friends, grounded or not. Finally, he started... to verbally insult us...

O.P (Worried): How bad was his insults?

Lincoln (Uncomfortable): I prefer to not say how he insulted.

Luna (Uncomfortable too): Me neither.

O.B: Ok… Continue…

Luna: In just half of a month, it all happened. Was just unjustifiable torture for us. We couldn't accept these conditions of life anymore! With that, we had to do something. We had a sibling meting and agreed that fighting or confronting wouldn't work so we had secretly decided to run away from our home.

Lincoln: The first two pairs to go first was chosen and I and Luna were one of these pair. The other was my oldest and youngest sisters. At night, we executed our plan and exit of our house. Staying at Royal Woods was not safe since our dad could find us so we decided to run away from the city. Before leaving, we put letters at some specific friends' houses to warn them of what happened and promising that in the future, we would contact them in any way: Phone, online, anything. We left the city with nothing except our clothes that we still are dressed and some money. The rest is just a big long story of our journey to find a new home and hope...

The officers were with tears in their eyes of all of those dark days. They never heard anything like that. Never happened in their city never. Not a single time. The part of drunk dad happened but never on that scale.

They knew that they had to do something. Sending the kids back home was obviously not an option. But the other option that they found was one that could be the best. It was needed to choose this option since there is no other choice.

O.P: Ok… (Breaths in and out) Chief? Want to say?

O.T: Sure (Looks to the Louds) Lincoln. Luna. We can't do something like sending you back home since your situation was the worst that we could imagine. We have no choice but to call the child protection service and they will, without any doubt, put you into a foster home.

Luna and Lincoln sighed at this, knowing that was totally true. There isn't an option B to this. Rodrick Trengove leaves to make the call, not without looking back with worry in his eyes. Braga and Phillips put their knees down to the floor and looks to the two minors with concern.

O.B: Look, we are very sorry for your loss and disgrace that you lived. It's sad to know how much you suffered from your old home. (Puts a smile) So if anything happens, you tell us ok?

Lincoln and Luna: Sure, officers.

O.P (Puts a smile too): You can call by our names since you know us. No need to be formal. And... By the way (Takes a card and starts giving to them) here is my number.

O.B: Wait! (Steals the card and takes a pen to write his number and when he finishes, he gives back to O.P) Here you go to give them.

O.P (Glaring at João): Wow... First, you steal the driving seat of my car. Now, you steal my cards. (Looks back to the kids) In any type of ways, take this to call us.

Luna (Taking the card): Thanks for what you are doing.

O.P: You're welcome. We just want to you be safe.

O.B: That is true. We want the best for you.

The officers leave from the common room waving goodbye to the kids. Lincoln and Luna look to each other, create a tiny smile and hug each other.

Lincoln (A little scared): Everything will change right, Luna?

Luna: Yes it will, bro. It will. A new page will be created and when it is complete (put a bigger smile on her face) I will stay near to you always you are lost in your life.

Lincoln (Putting a bigger smile too): You promise?

Luna starts to form a tear and it falls by the cheek.

Luna: I promise…

**/Chapter's End/**

**Hey guys! It's JMbuilder here! Thanks for reading the first chapter.**

**Anyways, sorry for adding the words "/Time Skip/". They aren't necessary because you can see by the time that I show to you but I have no other way to divide the chapter in sections by the app.****This story will be big and I don't know how to end it. For now, let's not worry. I didn't even plan most of the story. Only the plot and the first chapter. And the second chapter is being made.**

**Before I go, I need to tell about a thing: The OCs João Braga and Tommy Phillips. They were inspired on the duo Steve McGarrett and Danny Williams from Hawaii Five-0 (2010 Version). Here is why: Like Danny, Tommy has blonde hair and a kid. And like Steve, João steals the driver seat of his partner's car. While Steve was from USA Marine, João is from a national guard from here, in my country (GNR is the name). Also, the part of Tommy talking with João of the persecution was inspired by an episode from the show that I don't remember the name. The idea of João calling Tommy of "sensible" was from the first episode of the show.**

**Well... I think it's done. I see you next time!**


	2. Starting the Foster Life

H**ey guys! JMbuilder here! And welcome to my new chapter. And sorry for not upload this sooner. I was figuring it out to how to end it. It wasn't easy.**

**Anyways, let's read some reviews:**

**Heavy5commando - Thanks, dude! Read this chapter and you will know what will happen to them.**

**Tristen - Thanks to you too.**

**Really? No more? Fine... Let's start reading.**

**/CHAPTER'S START/**

**Chapter 2 – Starting the Foster Life**

_2 weeks later…_

_Unknown Day (For Now), 7:14 AM_

The last two weeks were very challenging since this situation is new for Lincoln and Luna. Like Officer Trengove warned, they were put in the foster home and were put to stay with an agent called Richard. Adapting was not easy like it wasn't obvious. The ex-Loud kids didn't need to go to school because it's the end of August.

But having no school wouldn't mean that they did something special. Here is the routine: Waking up, have breakfast, have a walk to the park, having lunch, watch tv, read something or listen to music, have dinner and go to sleep. Just that. Was repetitive yes but was the best. Not that Richard hated or disliked them but the problem is that doesn't want to fail the work, therefore he was very protective. Obviously Lincoln and Luna didn't like it very much but they respected it.

BEEPBEEPBEEPBEEP*

If you are asking what is this annoying sound, I'll tell you right away: An alarm clock. This digital clock sounded at Lincoln's temporary room. It looks strange since its Saturday, 31 August but today was a special day that put everyone nervous: the minors would go to their first and hopefully the only foster family. Waking up early was necessary even that they would leave at 9 AM.

Coming back to the story, Lincoln get up and leave the room in his sandals and dressed underwear to take a shower with his clothes (To get dressed after the shower, of course). Was impossible to find identical clothes so of course, different clothes had to be bought. Orange T-shirt, black shorts and cheap blue shoes were what Lincoln will use for now. After the shower, he dressed up and go to the kitchen. There he sees Luna sitting and Richard cooking.

Lincoln (Smiling): Hey Luna. Hey Richard.

Richard: Good morning kid.

Luna (Smiling): Hey bro.

The white-haired boy and the rocking girl (That, for your information, she is dressing a purple shirt, blue shorts, and black shoes). At the same time, Richard put breakfast on the table. It was toast with butter and a cup of milk.

Richard: Ok kids. Eat and do whatever you want. I'll go to treat some important work before going. Understood?

Lincoln and Luna: Yes Richard.

The agent goes to a certain room. The kids start eating their food and when they finish, the dishes go to the dishwasher. In 5 minutes, they sit on the sofa to watch TV. The show that ended up seeing is Brothers In Our Life, that is a very funny show. In the middle of the episode, Lincoln felt worried. And that is noted by her sister.

Luna (Little confused): Bro, are you okay?

Lincoln: Yeah yeah... I'm fine.

Luna doesn't believe in that. His brother was like this since Tuesday when Richard revealed that today they would go to a foster family. However, she didn't worry since he may be nervous to be in a new family in a future time.

Luna (Concerned): Bro, tell me the truth.

Lincoln: (Sweating a little): I'm telling the truth!

Luna (Not buying it): Worry is something dude. I can see that by your sweat!

Lincoln (Giving up): Sigh… Fine… I'm that. I'm nervous!

Luna: About what? (Tries to guess) That our first foster family could be like our ex-dad turned or worse?

Lincoln is surprised at this. How she could guess? Maybe it's due to be an obvious reason. At that, he nods.

Luna: You didn't tell me to not bother about that?

Lincoln nods again, with a surprised look. She was reading his mind or what? It doesn't matter since, at this new answer, Luna ends up hugging him to comfort.

Luna (Showing affection): Don't be like that dude. Or scared if it turns to that. I'll be always with you no matter what. The child service' dudes won't put us in a family like that. They are not dumb. But, if it happens in any way, we can warn them and get out of there. For our safety! (Smiles at him) Ok?

Lincoln smiles at that statement. With that, he hugs back.

Lincoln (Smiles too): Now I know why you were considered as my closest sister...

Luna (Making a bigger smile): I know bro… I know…

During all of this talking, Richard was peeking out and was smiling at that. Seeing kids emotional and hopeful is a thing that everyone likes. No matter what.

Richard (Thinking): They will be in good hands I hope. (Sighs) I can't even bear myself from making a mistake like giving them to a bad family.

Fortunately, it won't happen and the family that the ex-Louds will go are a caring one.

**/TIME SKIP/**

_Certain House of Pendusky, 8:13 AM_

On a two-floor house, we see a woman talking to the phone. She has dark brown hair and was wearing a light blue blouse, black pants, and black shoes. She wears too blue glasses.

Woman: You are having fun with your friend, son?

Phone Call Voice (Happy): Yes I am! We watched a good action movie of secret kids agents called Sneak Kids and played some video games. I win two times at a racing game against Jonathan.

Woman: That's good. Remember that you will come back at 5 PM.

Phone Call Voice: I remember that... (Sighs) It's sad that was only one sleepover (Gets back his happy mood) But I miss you and dad at home and that is the most important.

Woman (Smiles): Aww... That's sweet… (Realizes something) I feel that you are a little nervous. I'm right, George?

George: Why wouldn't be? My foster siblings will come today and knowing them, talk to them… (Snort from exhaustion for just thinking about it) It's something new for me.

Woman (Sympathetic): Don't worry. I assure that won't be that bad.

George: I know (Another voice is heard in the background) One minute! (Talk to mom again) Sorry, mom. Jonathan's dad is calling me for breakfast.

Woman: Alright. I won't make them and you wait more time. See you later. I love you.

George: I love you too.

The woman hangs up and goes to the kitchen to eat with his husband that is drinking a coffee. He has brown hair too like Susan and is wearing a... What a coincidence! A brown shirt but this one is lighter. And is wearing light blue pants and black tennis.

Man (Putting the coffee cup down): So… The kid is alright, Susan?

Susan (Sitting and starts eating a sandwich): Yes he is Oliver. He is having true fun. But he said that was nervous since today the foster kids will come here. And honestly... I'm nervous too.

Oliver (Laughs a little): I know that. It's normal! Our son wanted siblings anyways.

Susan: Technically, he asked a brother.

Oliver (Serious): SUSAN!

Susan (Flinches): Woah Woah Woah, Oliver! Why did you yell? I was saying the truth!

Oliver (Sighs): Sorry about that… Last days of work were stressful and it's lucky having this weekend to relax.

Susan: I understand. Not easy. You know that I work too. But that shouldn't be that hard.

Oliver: You're kidding? Look at what happened: Jeff needed some help and I ended up making him lose a part of his salary. Mary had her papers flying to the paper crusher by accidentally making her fall. And like was not enough, Thomas ended up having an electric shock by when he was fixing a thing that I turned on… (Tries, without success, remembering) I can't even remember what that I broke without wanting to do it. (Sighs) That was very hard…

Susan: I know that. Trust me. Only try to not be fired like a ball kick.

The two adults laughed at that type of joke. Adult humor... These dry jokes never change...

Susan: Time to clean the house for the new kids…

Oliver: I thought that you cleaned yesterday.

Susan (Facepalming): Agh… It's true. I just don't want to screw this up like when my brother stayed with us a month ago.

Oliver (Puzzled): Come on… It wasn't so bad.

Susan (Rolling her eyes and serious): You are kidding?!? He hurt himself by going against the wall after slipping at a banana peel. He needed to have bandages.

Oliver: I wanted to know what that peel was doing there on the floor…

Susan: Yeah, me too… (Sighs) The point is… I just try to have more attention and be careful at them.

Oliver: Don't worry. Everything will be fine. You need to relax. (Get up to put the cup on the kitchen counter and then, he turns to his wife) Just try to not think too much about it, alright?

Susan (Gives some time to think and then, sighs while finishing the sandwich): Fine… I'll try to not think too much about it... (Looks to her husband) Thanks for being with me.

Oliver (Smiles): You're welcome.

**/TIME SKIP/**

_Pendusky's Street, In a car, 9:02 AM_

Luna and Lincoln are sitting in a car driven by Richard. They were going to their first and hop… wait… did I already say that? Yes? Ok… Their first foster home. Just that. Alright? Back to the point, they have nothing to do except see by the car windows the city. Mall, parks, arcade, houses, Restauration center… All of that is seen by the two kids. Exploring the city was crucial since it's where they will live now. The city wasn't the coolest of the entire world, nation or state but was something acceptable. Beautiful city? One of the Ohio State is without joking around.

Richard couldn't think much because he needed to focus on the road but there was an emotion that he felt:

Apprehensive

One thing about him is that is anxious many times when something is about responsibility or a big goal. Now, since the two things joined up, we can say that if he doesn't try to feel relaxed, he could have a breakdown thinking that everything failed. And we wouldn't want to this happen, right?

These thoughts, without wanting it, take out Richard's focus on the road. And only by two certain yells, made him back to reality:

Luna and Lincoln (Scared): LOOK OUT RICHARD!

SCREEEEEEEEECCCHHHH*

We hear the sound of the car stopping when Richard saw that almost was going to bump on a bus. The kids and mostly Richard were panicked by this. The sense of going to the hospital was not a good thing. I guarantee you all! And even before EVEN meeting the new family!

Lincoln (Scared): What... W-What in the world happened R-Richard?

Richard (Overwhelmed): M-My god... Sorry guys… My wish of not wanting to ruin this made me lose my focus. And I almost made a big mistake!

Luna (Concerned and scared): T-That's ok dude... A-At least we didn't b-bump. It's the most important...

Richard (Felling apprehensive): No… no… no... This is not ok… (Starts to sweat) I could have sent you to a hospital bed or worse…

Lincoln: Richard...

Richard (More apprehensive): I just wasn't doing my job. Securing you. I was failing that…

Luna: Richard!

Richard (Almost having a panic attack): THIS IS MY FAULT! I'M SOO SORRY! I SHOULD-

Lincoln and Luna (Getting his attention and interrupting): RICHARD!!!

Richard (Yelling to the kids): WHAT?!?

The minors flinched at that yell. Richard ended up processing what he did and regretted. He facepalms at this.

Richard: Sorry…

Lincoln (Concerned): That's ok... We two know that you can turn to the panic simply. You said it to us when we meet.

Luna: Lincoln is right. You need just to calm down dude!

Lincoln: See?

Richard feels calm and better at that and smiles at them. What good and caring kids they wer…

HONK HONK*

The good moment was destroyed by an angry driver that tries to pass. We can't blame him but I doubt that somebody will recognize that for now.

Angry Driver: PASS! THERE IS NO OBSTACLE ANYMORE! THIS IS NOT A PARKING ZONE TOO, YOU IDIOT!

Richard (Peeking out of the window of his car): WHATEVER! GO TO THE UNCARING ZONE! I WAS PANICKING!

The angry driver stops being angry, making the name have no meaning anymore, and flinched at that. Richard restarts his driving. He focuses only and only on the road. The white-haired boy and the rocking girl turn attentive to avoid this happening again. The comfort was all needed to focus.

The dangers could be big more than enough but feeling relaxed and attentive is all that is needed to pass from that. No matter how things try to be hard, in the end, a solution will come.

**/TIME SKIP/**

_Foster Family's House, 9:21 AM_

Richard's car reaches Luna and Lincoln's foster house. It wasn't so so bad. A two-floor light brown house. Not the richest or the poorest of the city. At first look, we can't expect anything bad. Anyways, they open the car doors and get out. Richard takes a bag with him. They walked to the house's door. Richard looked at the kids.

Richard: I hope you have your best behavior as you had at my house with the Websters (Yes, it's the foster family's surname). Got it?

Lincoln and Luna (Smiles): Got it.

The agent rings at the bell. Inside, Susan hears from the kitchen where she making for her a glass of water since she needs to be hydrated.

Susan (Thinking): It must be them. (Yelling) Oliver! Get down here!

Oliver (Off-screen and yelling): Sure honey!

Susan gets to the door and when she reaches it, opening it was obvious. She sees an agent, a white-haired boy, and a purple-dressed girl.

Richard (Formal and clearing his throat): Hello madam. My name is Richard Murphy. I'm the agent of foster homes. You requested the services or I am in the wrong house?

Susan (Recognizes the kids from the papers where would choose the foster minors): Yes I did. Come in.

The agent and the kids entered in the house. At the same time, Oliver gets down to meet them too.

Susan (Smiles at Luna and Lincoln): Hi kids... My name is Susan and this is my husband Oliver. And you?

Lincoln: My name is Lincoln.

Luna: Mine is Luna, dud… I mean ma'am.

Oliver (Smiles at Lincoln and Luna too): Good names... And how was the car trip to here?

Lincoln and Luna (Nervous): Good, we guess…

Oliver: Nice, nice...

Richard: Alright, it's good talking to know each other but I need to talk with your foster parents in the kitchen. (Looks to Susan and Oliver) May they sit on the sofa?

Susan: Sure, sure… they can.

The three adults go to the kitchen and the two minors sit at the sofa of the living room. They still are nervous. Normal in this situation. Nothing strange here.

Luna: At least we aren't scared. It's good.

Lincoln: I know, Luna. New life. New start… New family… It's surprising.

Luna (Agreeing): Yeah…

Silence is inundating here. Waiting was the only thing that they can do. Hopefully, however, the adults come back after some minutes.

Richard: Kids, I'm going now. If something happens, you know my number. Got it?

Lincoln and Luna: Yes Richard.

Richard: Good... Goodbye.

The agent exit from the house, letting the bag behind (that is just the kids' clothes), enter in the car and drives away. Meanwhile…

Susan: So kids… your agent tells us all your story.

Luna (Suprised as Lincoln is too): Really?

Oliver: Yes, he did. And we can assure that we would never become like your ex-dad even that one of us dies. Understood?

The kids nodded.

Susan (With surprise face): What was more surprising is that you had other 9 sisters. It was a joke or…

Lincoln: Nope. It is true.

Susan: Soo in that way…It may be difficult…

Luna: What do you mean?

Oliver: You have a foster brother too. His name is George. And before you ask, he is at a friend's home. And that he has 11 years old.

Luna (Tapping her brother' shoulder with the elbow): It's of the same age that you have bro!

Lincoln: Sure it is. I always wished for a brother. Manly to have at least a common interest.

Oliver: Ok… May we show your rooms? (Looks to the white-haired boy) Do you mind sharing a room with George, Lincoln?

Lincoln (Thinking): Looks like it's me who I share. (Talking) Sure, Mr. Webster.

Susan: No need to be formal. You can call us mom and dad if you want, ok?

Luna and Lincoln: Sure.

The new "family" go upstairs not without Oliver grabbing the bag. Once there, Luna goes to her room. It was simple. A bed, a closet, a desk, a chair, and two shelves. Nothing to tell more. As for Lincoln, since he will share with his foster brother, that lived in the room since he was born, it has more details to tell: More than what Luna's new room had (except that the bed is a bunk bed with two beds), it has bookcase with toys and most of it with books, a laptop, a lamp and... Oh... Another desk and chair. It may be for him. Anyways, the two adults wait in the hall for them to exit and give their reactions. And it's exactly what they did.

Susan: You like it?

Luna (Smiles): Yes. It may not be much but it's normal. I totally like it.

Lincoln (Smiles too): I like my brother and mine's room. It's very cool.

Oliver: Good. It's very satisfying that you like it.

Luna (Realizing something): Uh... I need to go to the bathroom. Where it is?

Oliver: Down the hall at the right door.

Luna runs to where her new dad indicated and fastly closes the door.

Lincoln: And what is the left door?

Susan: Mine and your father's room.

Lincoln: Well... (Smiles at them) You are lucky that we are only 5 in this house or you would open the door to see a big waiting line to use the bathroom.

Oliver: It happened at your old home?

Lincoln: Yes... One of my younger sisters created a "second bathroom" and it's gross...

Susan (Raises an eyebrow): Why?

Lincoln: You don't want to know...

Oliver: Alright. You may relax until lunch. We can talk later about your personalities and old life.

Lincoln: Ok.

As the new parents go downstairs, Lincoln enters again in his new room. He sees that the bottom bed is not done, meaning that is where his new brother will sleep. In that, he gets to the top bed and lays down there.

Lincoln: This is lucky for me. Unlike in that nightmare that was the opposite...

Then, Lincoln feels uncomfortable as he realizes a thing: He may not sleep very well for some time. When he ran away, he had to renounce his belongings including his most precious one: a bunny doll that he calls of "Bun Bun". It always comforted him to sleep since he received days after he was 6 months old. He still maintains it since he still loved the doll. Unfortunately, he had to forget about it and if wasn't for Luna being with him, he might always fall asleep all day. With these reflections, he starts to feel sad.

Lincoln: I need to discover a new way to sleep nicely...

**/TIME SKIP/**

_Websters's Dining Room, 1:34 PM_

Right now, we are observing the ex-Loud kids and their new mom and dad eating rice and meat. (Basic but the best that they could have to lunch). During this action, they are doing what Oliver said earlier to Lincoln.

Luna: And that's how we end up losing our hearing until our ex-mom and ex-dad sent us to the hospital.

Susan (Giggles): Really? You and your sister did that to Lincoln?

Luna: Yeah. I end up regretting it after all of this.

Lincoln (A little annoyed): You should. You could just have talked to me. I just wanted peace and quiet and you pranked me just for it. Ignoring was not my intention.

Luna: Sorry bro...

Oliver (Cutting the meat with the knife): At least you paid the price by that explosion. (Puts a bit of cut meat and munches it. Then, he puts a hand on his head with a confused face) I just wanted to know how a 4 years old kid can do these experiments...

Lincoln: It's Lisa: She is a prodigy.

Oliver: It's lucky for you.

Luna: True, dad.

Susan: Anyways... Since we are talking about your life, we wanted to know about your personality.

Lincoln: I don't think that is too much work for me. (Eats some rice) I'm just an average kid. I like what we normally do: Videogames, comics, action toys...

Luna: As for me, I love music. Mostly rock and except classic. No offense if you like it but it's boring for me.

Oliver (Finishing his fish): Nice... That is good.

Susan: I agree. (Stops eating and looks only to Lincoln) Son, I don't want to be rude but why your hair is white? It doesn't match with your sister.

Lincoln (Putting the knife and fork down): Well... It comes from my grandpa. He had white hair when he was a kid. I hereditary the white hair characteristic from him.

Susan: That is interesting. You aren't alone: My mom and dad have both blonde hairs and I only got this dark brown hair from my grandma.

Lincoln: Cool.

Oliver: Ok, next question. You don't need to answer if you want but... (Snickers but stops after seconds) Sorry. Anyways, you are... You know... Into a relationship?

Lincoln (Turn his face into an annoyed one): No but my old family thought that I had.

Luna (Sighs): It was hard but he convinced me the truth.

Susan: Alright...

Oliver: Could be worse (Looks only to Luna) And you?

Luna then gets sweat in her head. We all know why soo I don't need to explain this.

Luna: Well... Yes... I am...

Oliver: Really? And what is his name?

Luna gulps at that. God... It's hard. And invent things would be a lie that she can't hide forever. It's noted by Susan since she knows what it meant as Lincoln puts a hand on her sister's shoulder.

Susan (Finishing the dish): I know what that sweat means. It's not a boy, right?

Luna gets a surprised face at this statement as Oliver waits for the response to Susan's question. At that, the rocking girl slowly nods at this.

Susan (Smiles): You don't have to worry, Luna. I'm not against it.

Oliver (Smiles too): I'm not against too. We are not that conservative. Alright?

Luna (Sighs in relief and smiles): Thanks...

Oliver: Good... (Looks only to Lincoln) You knew it?

Lincoln: Yes. She came out to our family many time ago before we ran away.

Oliver: That is ok. (Gets up and takes the plate) Now you two finish your dish, please.

Susan (Gets up and takes the plate too as her husband goes to the kitchen): I'm going away too.

As the parents get out of the room, the minors resume their eating. Then, Luna looks to Lincoln with a smile.

Luna: That was... A relief... And unexpected.

Lincoln: I agree. I'm happy for you, Luna.

Luna: Thanks, bro.

**/TIME SKIP/**

_Websters's Living Room, 3:01 PM_

As the clouds try to hide the sun, Lincoln is actually watching tv as Luna is trying to find at least, a radio to listen to some cool music. In the middle of changing channels, he still is thinking about a way to sleep well. In that, he notices that someone is walking in his direction. In that, the Comic Fan looks back from his sofa and sees his new mother walking to him.

Lincoln: Hey, mom. Do you need anything?

Susan: No... But you need?

Lincoln: I don't need too...

Susan (Raising an eyebrow): Really? You were very thoughtful while watching tv.

Lincoln (Suprised): W-W-What?!? How you could guess?

Susan (Crossing her arms and smiling): Your blank face said everything.

Lincoln: Oh...

Susan: In that case, what you were thinking?

Lincoln: Well... (Gets up from the sofa and looks to his new mother, while he has a light blush on his cheeks and rubs his head's back, in embarrassment) It's embarrassing to tell...

Susan gets near to her new son and puts a hand on his shoulder. She would put a knee down but the white-haired boy isn't that short in height!

Susan: You don't need to worry. I'm your mother. I wouldn't laugh at your " embarrassing" secret.

The boy smiles at that.

Lincoln: Thanks. (Clears his throat) I... I was thinking of a way to sleep well.

Susan: And what is of embarrassing in that?

Lincoln: Well... The thing is... Since I was 6 months old, I slept well with a... (Blushes more in embarrassment) bunny doll...

Susan (Suprised): You still had a doll?

Lincoln: Y-Yes... It was my best friend at home. And when I forgot about it...

Susan (Trying to guess): You have nightmares?

Lincoln: No... It helps me fall asleep. I always was woken up until midnight without the doll that I call of "Bun Bun"...

Susan feels pity for her adopted son. It wasn't easy to overcome the loss of something like that.

Susan: You don't need to worry much, Lincoln. Yes, it was your best friend since you were a baby but sometimes, we always have to abandon something for some reason like what happened to you. (Hugs him) If you can't sleep... Just imagine you with your doll and everything will be fine, alright?

Lincoln (Smiles and hugs back): Thanks... mom...

Susan breaks the hug carefully and goes to the yard to do some gardening. Meanwhile, Lincoln goes back to the sofa and remembers all the good times that he had with Bun Bun. As his smiles get bigger, he imagines a happy world where he and the bunny doll would play with each other.

Lincoln: Bun Bun... I will never forget about you...

**/CHAPTER'S END/**

**DONE! Thanks for reading. It had given me many works.**

**Anyways, I want to say something before you shout me at the reviews: I ONLY SAID THAT LUNA WAS THE CLOSEST TO LINCOLN, OKAY? Sorry, but I wanted to tell this before it's too late. I don't know why everyone says that the rocker girl is Lincoln's guardian. It's not due to hate that idea. It's due to not have any proof in any episode. And since she was with Lincoln when they ran away, was expectable that she would be closer since she always protected him.**

**And before I go, some things I need to tell you too: Brothers in Our Life is a parody of Cousins For Life and the name George of Lincoln and Luna's foster brother is a reference to Stuart Little since one of the main characters have the same name and he wanyed a brother too.**

**Now I need to relax from writing. See you later!**


	3. Family To Hang Out

**Hey guys! JMbuilder here!**

**This time, Lincoln and Luna will bond more with their family and tell some of their adventures. And this chapter... May not have the best quality but it's satisfatory for me.**

**Also, PLEASE favourite, follow and review. I'm going to start asking for that to know more if you are liking my story and what I need to change.**

**Anyways, before we start, here is a response for Tristen and heavy5commando (Since reviews are of the same topics): Firts of all, thanks. Second, no. I won't activate "Operation Try To Find Our Lost Sisters And Lost Friends To Let Them Know That We Are Fine, And If They Are Alright Too And Think A Better Name For This Operation", yet. First, Lincoln and Luna need to adapt their lives like how it should be. I plan to activate by chapter 10 or later. But I may do it earlier. However, I won't do it right now.**

**Now, let's go!**

* * *

**Chapter 3 - Family To Hang Out**

_Almost in the evening..._

_Pendusky's House, 5:02 PM_

In another house, is seen a certain boy called George getting out there with his bag to the car. He wears a green and white shirt, black shorts and black tennis. He has brown hair too and is actually waving to someone at the door.

George (Happy): Bye Jonathan! I see you on the first day of school!

Jonathan (Happy): Bye George! Good luck with your new foster siblings!

George enters into the car. Then, he sees that the person that is driving is Jonathan's Dad as he starts the car and goes to George's house. In the "journey", there was nothing special. No words. Until...

Jonathan's Dad (Not taking the eyes out of the road): So... Did you had fun, kid?

George (Nods): Yup! It was the best sleepover I had before the summer ends.

Jonathan's Dad: Ok cool. (Remembers something as he smiles) Do you know something?

George (Gets curious): What?

Jonathan's Dad: You and Jonathan make me remember me and my best friend.

George (Gets surprised): Really?

Jonathan's Dad: Yes... Except for the videogames and such things... They still existed at my time but we never really interested in that stuff.

George (Gets distracted): Yup...

Jonathan's Dad sees that he wasn't even paying attention anymore. He doesn't mind and, with that, focus on the road. To say the truth, George was excited but also nervous. In a good way, he finally will not be alone in the family. Not that his parents have little time to hang out with him but a weekend's afternoons isn't enough. The parents work many hours to have some quality time as a family only at dinner and when they watch tv. However, know new people is a challenge. Do they have some interests in common? They are friendly? And they will like me how I am? He has friends like its seen but every time its the same story. Awkwardness in the start and then he chooses if he wants them to be friends or not.

These thoughts were interrupted by Jonathan's Dad snapping his fingers at him.

George (Flinching): Huh what?

Jonathan's Dad: Sorry but we are already here.

George looks by the window and sees his house with her mom waiting at the closed front door. He smiles but gets surprised at this.

George: How did get here very fast?

Jonathan's Dad (Chuckles): Thinking looks like a videogame too: Time past faster. I learned it when I played once with Jonathan.

George: Oh... Ok... Right... Anyways, goodbye Mr. Carell!

The boy opens the car door and gets out taking his bag. He waves goodbye to the driver that goes away and runs to his mother to hug her.

Susan (Hugging his son): Hey George. Is everything fine?

George: Yes! It's all alright, mom. Did you miss me?

Susan (Chuckles): Of course I did, son... Now get in this house.

George gets inside the house and before he goes upstairs unpack the things up...

Susan (Almost forgetting): George, by the way: Your foster siblings are already upstairs.

George: Oh really?

Susan: Really. (Yelling to upstairs) KIDS! Your foster brother is already here!

At this Luna, that is relaxing at her bed with the radio on, and Lincoln, that was admiring the new room, hear their new mom's yell and start to get out of their rooms. At the moment they walk from the doors, George is already upstairs. He started to feel nervous like we can expect.

George (Sweating): Uh... H-Hi... M-My name is George... A-And you?

Lincoln (Confused): My name is Lincoln.

Luna (Confused too): And mine is Luna but... Dude, are you ok?

George (Clears his sweat): Yeah... S-Sorry... But I-I get nervous at m-meeting new people... It's n-not easy f-for me...

Lincoln: It means that... You are a little shy?

George: I g-guess...

Luna (Sympathetic): Don't worry, George. Everything will be fine. How about hanging out more to know each other? In that way, you won't be nervous.

George: Sure... T-That idea is not b-bad...

With that, the three kids enter on Lincoln and George's room and sit on the bottom bed of the bunk bed.

Lincoln (Smiles): Ok... For starters, I have to admit: I like the room.

George (Rubbing his head's back): T-Thanks...

Lincoln: And I need to tell a thing: Looks like that we have the same interests as an average boy have: Comics and videogames, for example.

George: Good. T-That's lucky. (Looks to Luna) And y-you Luna? What is y-your interest?

Luna (Showing a hand with all 4 fingers and another with one): Five letters: Music.

George: R-Really? Well... I listen to it but I'm n-not that fond. How did you get t-that interest?

Luna: From 7th Grade. When I got to the first concert.

George (Smiles): Really? From who?

Luna (Raising the voice but happy): From my favorite artist: Mick Swagger!

George (With wide eyes): Woah! First of all, calm down. Second, that's good. I'm not fond of rock but I heard him and it's a good singer. Sorry for not having an interest in him.

Lincoln: That's ok... (George looks back to him) No need to be sorry at her or at me, since I like rock too.

George: And the favorite a-artist?

Lincoln (Shocks his head): No artist. But yes, band. It's called Smooch. Did you hear from them?

George: Yeah but... Not interested. Honestly, I prefer music like the ones of last and actual decades of Eurovision.

Lincoln and Luna gets surprised at this and gets excited.

Luna: Dude... Do you really watch Eurovision?

George (Smiles): Yes but mostly o-only when it's on YouTube.

Lincoln: Fantastic! I and Luna love that contest! I have seen it since the one of 2 years ago!

Luna: And me 3 years before I got the talent (She was 10 years old, at the time).

George (Gets happy and less nervous): Cool! What is your favorite entry of this year?

Luna and Lincoln: Souls in the Sky!

George (Gets surprised and happier): What? It's my favorite too! Ok, how about last year's entry?

Luna: Tones!

Lincoln: They Let Me Run Alone!

George: I like that entry too, Lincoln! And what is the weirdest of all you have seen? For me is... Teto Rvet!

Luna (Raising an eyebrow): Really? For me is Kaila El Piqui Piqui.

Lincoln (Raising an eyebrow): For me was... Uh... How was the translation to English? Oh right! It was The Fight is Joy.

George: No... For me isn't: The songs Kaila El Piqui Piqui and The Fight is Joy were like joke entries since the singer(s) were comedians. One was to parody some incident between a king and president and the other was more a political message to the financial problems.

Lincoln and Luna were surprised at this knowledge.

Luna: Bro, how do you know that?

George (Smirks): Forgot that we are in the 21st Century?

Luna (Facepalm): Ugh... I was wrong. It was a mistake.

Lincoln: To be honest, I misunderstood too. It doesn't normally happen.

George chuckles at this. It was noted by the ex-Loud kids.

Luna (Grins): Oh... Do you think that this is funny?

Lincoln (Grins too): We will show what is really funny!

With that, the two kids start tickling their new brother. It made him laugh. They did it for a minute until...

George (Laughing): S-Stop! I d-don't want t-to get h-hiccups! P-please!

Lincoln and Luna (Stop tickling him): Ups sorry...

George (Tired due to the tickling): T-That's ok... Fig...

Lincoln (Looks to the clock): We have more than enough time. How about to get in other subjects?

George: Sure.

* * *

_1 September, Sunday, 10:16 AM, Pendusky's Mall_

If you want to know what happens next after that music talk, I'll resume since it was nothing that is not expectable.

Lincoln and Luna revealed to George some of their interests and George end up doing the same back. And here is the list: His favorite subjects are Geography and Science; He likes discovering everything about any theme; He rather sees comedy, action and mystery series and movies; He prefers more of Italian food; He likes drawing and reading, And he liked before collecting different rocks in the past.

When the talk ended... Let's say that the time "flies". There was dinner, watching tv and going to bed. While Luna and George slept very well, Lincoln had some trouble but he remembered what his new mom said and the advice worked. Next day, that is today, we are now seeing all the family entering the Pendusky's Mall. The reason is to give some extra stuff to the new additions to the Websters since they had nothing except some money and old clothes. The mall, at least for George, Oliver, and Lincoln, was very boring but this is worth it. Anyways, after entering in the building Luna and Lincoln are surprised for how big is the mall.

Lincoln: Okay... I may not like shopping in the mall but surely this is bigger than the one of Royal Woods.

Luna: That is very surprising! How this city could afford to that?!?

Susan (Grins): To who you are asking, Luna? We aren't the ones that built it.

Oliver (Laughs): Good joke, honey! (Stops and clears his throat) Alright, time to split up!

George: You look like Peter from Dcooby Goo.

Oliver: I know. But here the thing is: I, George and Lincoln will find the stuff in one place and Susan and Luna will find stuff in another place. Got it?

Rest of the Family: Got it!

With that, they split up. Now, let's see what they will buy.

_Male's "Journey"_

As the males of the Websters are going to find some stuff of catching ghosts (From the show ARGHH!!!) and of Ace Savvy, Lincoln tells to his new dad and brother, another adventure that he had.

Lincoln: And that's how I and my sisters were banned from that grocery store but I still got that cereal.

Oliver (Shocked, surprised and jokes): God... You were crazy or what?

Lincoln: Well... Let's say that my origin family was based on chaos.

George: And what happened to your relationship with your mother?

Lincoln (Frowns as he remembers that part): Well... I was a little angry at her for ignoring me at telling the truth. It got for days until she discovered all that really happen and apologized to me by going together to DairyLand.

George (Gets confused face): DairyLand?!? What's that?

Lincoln (Stops frowning and smiles): It's an amusement park of Royal Woods. It's very popular. (Then, gets confused) How you don't know that place?

George: I never went to the outside of Ohio State. Most of my summers were in camping parks.

Lincoln: Wow... At least, you haven't got nightmares about camping: The last time me and my family camp, I couldn't sleep or do anything without having fear of "The Hill People Hiding on the Trees".

Oliver: That type of "People" doesn't exist.

Lincoln: I surely know that they exist, dad! I even saw their eyes in a bush!

Oliver (Surrenders): Ok, I give up! Even movies create realistic monsters to scare kids!

Lincoln (More confused): Woah, dad! Why you are like that?

George (Getting his attention): Trust me. You don't need to know.

Lincoln (Confused but accepts it): Okay...?

The scene changes to a certain place (It's a toy and comic store to get the stuff but that's obvious). As it's found two walkie talkies by Lincoln, he remembers the times that he would communicate with his best friend Clyde. They could use their smartphones but it's funnier in that way. In that...

Lincoln: George! Catch it!

The white-haired boy throws one of the walkie talkies to his new brother and, with luck, he catches it.

George: What was that for?

Lincoln (By the walkie talkie): White Boy calls New Brother! Repeat, White Boy calls New Brother!

The brown-haired boy raises an eyebrow but he calls by the walkie talkie anyway.

George: New Brother calls Withe Boy! Repeat, New Brother calls White Boy! Do you hear me? And why you gave me that?

Lincoln (In normal voice and laughing a little): Sorry... I remembered me and my best friend.

George: Really? Good. And what's about the nicknames?

Lincoln: It's to be funnier.

George: Okay... For a walkie talkie that is from a ghost show, it's not bad.

Lincoln: I surely agree.

George: By the way, what ARGGH stands for? It's just to show the generic scare?

Lincoln (Shakes his head): No, it means Academy of Really Good Ghost Hunters!

George blinks his eyes at that big name and the fact that...

George: The part of "Really Good" looks like they're showing themselves off too much, in my opinion.

Lincoln (Shrugs): It's still a good name.

Voice (From George and Lincoln's Walkie Talkies): Walkie boys are called by man. Repeat, walkie boys are called by man.

The two boys get confused and look to all sides to see their dad with another walkie talkie.

George (Annoyed): Seriously dad?

Lincoln (Bored): You didn't even make a good nickname for you and it's not how the calls by the walkie talkies work.

Oliver: I didn't make any effort. It was to call you to come. I already have the stuff.

Lincoln: Great! Can we buy this too?

Oliver (Smiles): Sure.

* * *

**/REWIND/**

_Female's "Journey"_

Luna and Susan are walking to a music store as they are talking to each other.

Luna: And that's how our control freak sister stops turning our house into a dictatorship.

Susan (Raising an eyebrow): That sister was literally that bad?

Luna: First, "literally" is a word that she uses very much. And second, yes. We had to fight until our parents put a stop to that when they came back home.

Susan (Smiles): Trust me, could be worse. Somebody could be sent to the hospital.

Luna: True.

At this, they reach to the store and enter. Then, somebody calls Susan's name and when she turns to where the voice appeared, she sees other woman coming into her direction. She is wearing a black jacket, gray t-shirt, black pants, and blue shoes. She has black hair too.

Woman (Happy): Hey S Web!

Susan (Happy too): B Camp!

The two woman hugs each other and Luna look to it with a happy face for her new mother. Then, the hug is broken

Woman (Holds her shoulders): How much time... You certainly changed in these last four years!

Susan: Thanks. You did too. I thought that you were in Seattle, working with your brother in that magazine.

Woman (Gets her hands off from Susan's shoulders): Yeah... It didn't work well. I end up making a big mistake on one of the editions and my brother had no choice but to fire me. Fortunately, when I got back here last month, this shop gave me this good job.

Susan (Sympathetic): And it's working well?

Woman: You know it! (Notices Luna in confusion) I thought you had a boy. What happened?

Susan (Realizes it): Oh right! Baylee, this is my adopted daughter Luna. Luna, this is my best friend Baylee.

Luna: Sup' Baylee!

Baylee: Nice to meet you, Luna. (Looks back to Susan) It now shows proof of what you changed in your life.

Susan: True. I have to an adopted son that came with her. It's actually with my husband and my son.

Baylee: Ok. That's good Now to the point: What I can do for you?

Susan: We were looking for a purple guitar... That is right, Luna?

Luna: Yes, mom.

Baylee (Takes her smartphone to check the stock): Okay... In what type?

Luna: An electric bass one, please.

Baylee (Typing on the smartphone): Right... (Gets something) Ah ha! I still have one. One minute.

Baylee goes away as Luna and Susan wait for her.

Susan (Curious): May I ask something?

Luna: Sure.

Susan: How did you get this talent?

Luna (Smiles): Well... I got when I was at my first concert. It was good to listen, soo at home, I tried to sing and... I was doing well. My mom said that my singing even helped my brother and the younger siblings, except two of them, sleeping.

Susan (Suprised): That's surely fantastic! I think that was destined to you get this talent.

Luna (Smiles more): Thanks, mom.

Susan: By the way, what is your idol?

Luna: Easy: Mick Swagger.

Susan (Suprised again): Really? I heard from him. I'm not saying that I'm a fan but I like his songs.

Luna: Good! That is something we have in common, now!

Then, when Luna finished that sentence, Baylee came back with a purple guitar.

Baylee: And here is! (Shows better to Luna) Does Hou want to try?

Luna takes the guitar and plays a little on it. It made something enjoyable. It gives a mix of the sensation of fun and of having a happy day. It made too her foot starting to hit the floor by the rhythm. It took a while to finish it and some claps of five or six costumers made her happier than being herself on that contest show. It was the first time that she made music after these almost two months.

Susan: (Clapping): That was good, sweetie! (Looks to Baylee) How much it costs?

Baylee: This one costs 92,89$.

Susan: That is costly. But I still can have the money for it! (While she gives the money to her best friend) You are happy, Luna?

Luna: Yes. I am. I'm clearly happy.

* * *

_Trimat, 11:52 AM_

After these two moments of shopping, they meet each other to find the rest. It was bought two laptops, school stuff and now, they are going Trimat, to buy some clothes for the two adopted kids. In the middle of buying stuff, Luna and George are talking to each other.

George: And that's how it happens.

Luna (Chuckles): That is no surprise. Little Bro is like that.

George: It's funny. You even chuckle about that.

Luna: That is right, Little Brother.

George (Raising an eyebrow): "Little brother"?

Luna (Smiles): I always call Lincoln of little bro, soo to not confuse anyone of what brother I'm talking about, I call you of the extended version of " bro".

George (Understanding): Not bad thinking of a nickname. (Gets an idea) How about I create a nickname for you?

Luna (Shows her hands): It's your decision, George!

George: Alright. (Try to think something) Mmmm... How about... Lunes? It's good to use your name as template.

Luna: Sorry dude. That name is already taken.

George: From who? Lincoln? (Luna shakes her head) Any other relative of your old family? (She shakes her head again) Friends? (She shakes the head for the third time) Boyfriend?

Luna (Gets nervous and rubs her back): Uh... You need to change the gender.

George (Gets wide eyes): Girlfriend? (Luna nods her head) Ok. Now... How about... Rocker? (Changes his mind) No... Very basic. How about... Ah ha! I have a decent nickname: Luna Swag.

Luna: May I ask why that?

George: You told me that you love Mick Swagger, right?

Luna (Slowly getting to the point): Yes...

George: With that, I took the part of "Swag" from Swagger. Got the idea?

Luna (Understanding): Yes! I got it! That's actually a good idea.

George: Thanks. But don't tell my mom: It's similar to her nickname's template from a friend.

Luna chuckles at that. They continue to find clothes to Lincoln and Luna. In that, the white-haired got 3 orange polos, 2 orange t-shirts, 2 white t-shirts, 2 blue pants, and 1 black pant. As for Luna, she got 3 purple t-shirts, 1 black t-shirt, 2 purple jumpers, 1 black hoodie, 2 black pants, and 1 purple skirt. Of course, they bought underwear and new pajamas (They slept just with underwear and a t-shirt if you're asking) but it's not necessary to tell it.

After that, they got to a shoe shop. Lincoln was 2 pair of white tennis and 1 pair of black shoes. As for Luna, she got 3 purple boots and 1 black tennis. After all of this shopping, it was 12:57. Since it was close to the lunchtime, they got to a restaurant. And the chosen one was the one of AKEO. Sure, it is a furniture huge store but they give two food services there, in the two-floor shop. In the first floor, it's a barroom where you can order to lunch some tasty hot dogs or pizzas. As for the second floor, there was an actual restaurant. And that is the place where the family is going.

When they got there, Richard and Luna were requested to conserve a table to them to have a spot to eat. Thirty-five minutes later, the family was, right now, eating some mashed potatoes with meatballs. During the eating, they were talking a little more.

Lincoln: And that's why Lynn Sr. made our neighbor to fake that he was robbed.

Susan (Suprised): Ok, I agree that you need to close the door and windows for safety but that was very exaggerated. And how your neighbor accepted helping him?

Luna (Putting a portion of meatball on her mouth): To say the truth, it was effortless just for our ex dad's cooking.

George (Drinking a little of cola): That's funny. And for curiosity: How much adventures you have in your memories?

Lincoln (Picking a meatball): 20 times more than this meatball. Thanks to what my and Luna's family are based about: Chaos.

George: And that is usual for your family?

Luna and Lincoln (Nodding): Yes!

Oliver (Snickers): Well... Now I comprehend why your surname is Loud.

Everyone else snickers too at that. Ah... Laughing with your family... How much time the white-haired boy and the rocker girl didn't laugh with anyone except themselves... In the middle, the mother gets an idea from nowhere.

Susan: Hey, before we go back home, you want to see some things in a shop?

Lincoln and Luna (Curious): What shop?

Susan: It's called Flying Lion.

George (Gets happy): Oh yeah! I and my parents go there when we have nothing more to do here.

Susan: It's almost all the times, son.

George: I know.

The two adopted kids give a moment to think a little. Then, they decide to go.

Lincoln (Smiles): Alright.

Luna (Smiles too): We can give a shot.

* * *

_Flying Lion, 1:48 PM_

After eating their dishes, the family goes to that shop. To say the truth, this shop never enters on Royal Woods soo that's why the ex-Loud kids never heard of Flying Lion. And when they entered, it was a new "world". There were many products and, unlike any other shop, it has only a pathway where you can find all the merchandises. In the middle, George called the new Websters to see two boxers that actually are pens.

George: Look at this! (Takes one of the pens) Time to fight!

The boy starts to make the "boxer pen" punch them. It ends up making them laugh and take two pens to simulate a boxing fight. In the end, Luna won.

Luna: Ah ha! Did you enjoy my victory?

Lincoln (Sarcastic): Yes... I really did.

Luna (Ruffles his hair): No need to be sarcastic, little bro. I was just messing with you.

Lincoln laugh at that. George smiles at this as they continue to walk with their parents. In the middle, Lincoln stop his tracks to see a frame where it's drawn people there to simulate photos of people. And to be honest, they look ugly. And that is noted by his new dad.

Oliver: I know what are you thinking. But it's not easy to draw people into a realistic way.

Lincoln: I know that. At least, it doesn't scare m- AHHH!

Lincoln scared when George appeared in his vision with a mug, in front of his face, where it's drawn an ugly face. In that, the brown-haired boy chuckles at this reaction.

George: Seriously? How could scare at that?

Lincoln (Sweating, still with fear): I-I-I'm not the most courageous person of all world... I-I-I even got nightmares from a scary movie!

George (Regrets): Ups... Sorry...

Lincoln: T-T-That's ok... Y-Y-You didn't know...

Luna appears with something in her back. Seeing the frightened expression of the white-haired boy, she chuckles at that.

Luna: Little brother, what you did to Lincoln?

George (Showing the mug): Oh, I was showing this mug in front of my face.

Luna (Chuckles again): That should be expected.

Lincoln (Sarcastic): Ha ha ha... That is very funny! (Normal tone and curious) But... What you have in your back, Luna?

Luna: Let's say that... We may need to start dancing.

Luna shows, from her back, a tiny party mirror ball. In that, Lincoln grins at that as George puts the biggest smile that any human being can. Or even bigger!

In that, the parents were seeing the tree kids having fun together. Oliver puts his arm behind Susan's back and she looks at him.

Oliver: I think that this adoption was a better choice than expected.

Susan: I agree, honey. I agree.

Susan kisses Oliver cheeks as the scene fades away during this commotion.

* * *

**And there it is! God... Sorry if the chapter was not with the best quality but to say the truth, I had to take breaks to not stress myself on this. Fanfictions are for fun, not for real work, for me. Anyways, thanks for reading.**

**One thing is that, finnaly the app added the horizontal lines. Now I can divide this story in sections without adding "/TIME SKIP/" there.**

**Another thing that was hard is that I needed to add a bunch of parodies here since... This a cartoon and normally, the shop's names, the music names... Are parodies. Here is the list:**

**\- Souls in The Sky (Spirit in The Sky);**

**\- Tones (Bones);**

**\- They Let Me Run Alone (You Let Me Walk Alone);**

**\- Teto Rvet (Leto Svet);**

**\- Kaila El Piqui Piqui (Baila El Chiqui Chiqui);**

**\- The Fight Is Joy (The Struggle Is Joy/A Luta É Alegria);**

**\- Peter (Fred, from Scooby Doo);**

**\- Dcooby Goo (Obviously, Scooby Doo);**

**\- Trimat (Primark);**

**\- AKEO (IKEA);**

**\- Flying Lion (Flying Tiger).**

**And there is all of them.**

**More: The part of Luna telling her new mother about No Guts, No Glori events, is part of an alternate one-shot story that I'm going to publish soon. Also, from Lincoln telling Cereal Offender events to George and his dad, the part of being angry at his old mother, is from an alternate ending of the episode that I'm planning to do too.**

**Thanks again for reading and I see you soon!**


	4. A Hard Day

**Hey guys! JMbuilder here!**

**This chapter will be different. Here, I won't continue the story itself. Actually, I will give a vision of what Lincoln and Luna did, during their journey, before reaching to Pendusky. You may like it... I guess...**

**Anyways, before reading the only reviews, sorry for not updating or posting recently. School started and I have to focus less on this. Soo... The "publish" schedule will be mixed.**

**And, Tristen, thanks. Say to me what you liked more. I recommend everyone doing it to improve.**

**Now let's start!**

* * *

**Chapter 4 - A Hard Day**

_Unknown Place, 6:34 AM, 29 July_

As the sun rises in someplace in the USA, we see leaves from some trees are moving and some cars driving in the streets. Then, we see two different bed bags near a tree closed, but looks like that there is something inside. Then, one of the bags open and reveals a white-haired boy with orange polo, that is waking up.

Lincoln: Mmmhhhh... Good morning! (Looks to the other sleep bag and shake it) Luna! Luna! Wake up!

In that, the other bed bag open too and reveals Luna, rubbing her eyes.

Luna (Yawns and looks to Lincoln): Good morning, bro! Did you sleep well?

Lincoln: Yes, I did! Even with these rocks, luckily. And you?

Luna: Worse but ok anyways. (Starts getting up) Now let's get u-

RRRIIIIIPPPP!!*

Luna stops her sentence when her beg bag ends up ripping off. With that, she facepalms.

Luna: Dang it! Now, the only way to sleep well is gone. After buying it 13 days ago!

Lincoln (Sympathetic and getting up): Don't worry Luna. You can use mine. I don't mind sleeping outsi-

RRRIIIIIPPPP!!*

Lincoln stops talking since his bed bag gets destroyed too. Thanks to that, none of them have a way to sleep without getting caught.

Lincoln (Sighs): Sorry Luna...

Luna (Sighs too and puts a hand on his shoulder): No need to say sorry, Lincoln. That wasn't your fault.

Lincoln (Smiles at her): Ok Luna. But... (Stops smiling and looks to any direction) Now, where we will go?

Luna: Well... (Looks to all directions) Let's get near to the road.

At that, the order is followed. Then, they get into a side of two sides road. After this, Luna looks to her left.

Luna (Points to her left): We came from there. (Points to her right and looks there too) Now, we will go there.

Lincoln: Got it!

Then, the two siblings start walking, abandoning the ripped off bed bags, for not being useful anymore. Minutes later, they try to distract themselves by socializing with each other.

Lincoln: Soo... What do you want to talk?

Luna (Scratch her head): To say the truth, I don't know.

Lincoln: Maybe about... Some fun things that happen in this journey?

Luna (Raises an eyebrow): Like... What?

Lincoln (Tries to remember): How about... When at that concert that we were seeing at the Malia Park Marina, the band ends up fell to the water and some guy was playing some instrument that made a sound of having a bad smell?

Luna (Chuckles a little): I admit that, even that I had pity on him, it still was funny.

Lincoln: I felt pity too. But luck works like that! (Remembers another thing) And how about when someone accidentally throws a tennis ball to another person, at the Matop Park Tennis Court, that was almost falling in that Matop Park Pond?

Luna (Chuckling): That was fun too! (Gets surprised) And how did that ball hit him? The pond and the tennis court were far from each other!

Lincoln (Chuckles too): I ask that too!

At that talk, the time flies as they advance in distance from the Michigan-Ohio border. Then, they reach a plaque saying "YOU'RE LEAVING MICHIGAN SOON!".

Lincoln (As they pass that plaque): Looks like that we are almost getting out of this state.

Luna: True.

They walk more to find the plaque that indicates the end of their objective to leave the state. They needed to pass some houses and the fire department on Michigan's part of Moreland. Then, they reach to the waited plaque: " WELCOME TO OHIO!".

Luna: Finally! We reach here! Half of our journey is done!

Lincoln (Puts a hand on her brother's shoulder): That is true, my sister. That is true.

Luna: Now... How about we celebrate?

Lincoln (Raises an eyebrow): But how?

Luna (Smiles at him): Let's walk a little more to find a way to do that.

* * *

_Yomedo, Ohio, 7:57 AM_

As the sun is starting to be covered with some clouds, the two kids exit from ThaMonald's with two pieces of bread with molten cheese.

Luna (Sighs and eats a little): That is sad that the money that lasts for us, only allow us to afford this.

Lincoln (Eats a little too): True but, at least nobody asked why we were here.

Luna: Right... But now, we need to get more money. We can't advance in these conditions.

Lincoln (Nods): But how?

Luna gives time to think after finishing her bread. It takes time to, in the final, gives up.

Luna: I don't know yet. Let's see if we can find one solution like we did to find breakfast.

Lincoln (Nods again after finishing his bread too): Ok.

The two kids resume their walking. From the two sides, they only see shops or empty buildings. Then, they reach to the residential area. And to say the truth... It's a nice street. No destroyed houses, no trash on the front yard... You understand, right? Anyways, as they pass from these houses, they still are playing a game by words, with each other, since there is no other way to distract.

Luna: Ok, tell the alphabet to yourself and when I say stop, please tell the letter you stopped, okay? (Lincoln nods and beginnings muttering. Then...) Stop!

Lincoln: "H"!

Luna: Okay... The word that I'm thinking that starts with "H"... It's related to geometry at some point!

Lincoln (Tries to guess): Uh... Horizontal!

Luna: That is right!

Lincoln (Crossing his arms, while smiling): Luna, that is an obvious word! Try to choose another, please.

Luna: Okay, fin- (Notices something and puts a hand on Lincoln to stop him walking) Bro, stop!

Lincoln (Confused): Huh? Why?

Luna (Points at something): Look!

Lincoln glances at where her rocking sister is referring and, when the action is done, he gets frightened. Why? Because there is a big black dog sleeping in the front yard. It is attached to something strong by a rope but the latter object is long enough to it starts trying to bit the kids, if it wakes up.

Lincoln (Shaking due to fear): Uh oh...

Luna (Whispers at him): No need to worry, bro. Just walk with your toes and that dog won't wake up.

Lincoln (Smiles nervously): O-Ok-kay...

The two minors start to walk in their toes from that big dog. In a moment, Lincoln strumbled and almost fell to.the ground. But fortunately, Luna grabs him and that was the relief. After further minutes of stepping on their toes, they... Did it! The dog didn't start to bit them. That is lucky.

Lincoln (Sighs in relief): Now we are safe. Thanks for indicating that dog, Luna.

Luna (Smiles at him): You're welcome, Linc. Now, le-

BANGBANG!*

Voice: HONEY!

Lincoln and Luna panic at this and run away before the "shooting" expands to the exterior. Meanwhile, at the house, a husband glares disappointed at his wife, that is watching a police show.

Man: Sweetie! I told you several times to not watch these type of tv shows with the volume in maximum! You know that our house doesn't isolate the sound well! It looks like I'm going to kill you!

Woman: Sorry honey, but I constantly forgot about that. You know that my memory is not the best.

The man ends up pinching his nose at that declaration.

* * *

_Parry Petler Park Playground, Yomedo, 9:21 AM_

The white-haired boy and the brown-haired girl stops running when they feel that they are safe. In that, they try to catch their breaths, especially Lincoln. In the end...

Lincoln (Cleaning the sweat from his forehead): God... We almost would get shot!

Luna (Panting): I agree 100%, dude! No... 200%!

Lincoln (Looks around and stops at a direction): At least, here is very secure.

And he is right. Like it was written, they are at a playground. There are some kids with their parents to play and, of course, one or two try to get to the top of the slide and all the kids end up hurting each other, by fall or by the others' feet.

Luna (Smiles at that): True. (Then, she gets an idea) Dude! I know how to gain money!

Lincoln (Surprised): Really? How?

Luna (Showing five fingers with her two hands): Five letters: Music. We can entertain the others by that!

Lincoln: Great idea! (Realizes something) WAIT! How we will make music? And what we will use to the people put the money to us?

Luna looks around to see a way to answer Lincoln's answer. Then, she spots an abandoned house with junk in the front yard.

Luna (Pointing the finger): Maybe we can use something from there.

Lincoln (Nodding for agreeing): Let's go!

With that, the two kids cross the road to reach the abandoned house. In the end, they start searching for useful stuff. It took 20 minutes until...

Lincoln (Coming to Luna with a bucket): I can use this to be like a drum.

Luna (Still searching in the junk): Not bad. And how about I use... (Finds something and shows Lincoln, revealing a plastic cup) This like a microphone? (Her brother raises an eyebrow at that) Okay okay... It won't work! (Takes one empty kitchen paper roll) There! Now it will work! (Finds a black hat) And here is where the people can give us money!

Lincoln: Good! Now we are complete! Now, let's start our "job"!

Luna chuckles at that joke. Then, they go back to the playground and find a spot to play their "instruments". After that, Luna puts the hat with the hole showing and prepares her "microphone" as Lincoln sits and puts the bucket with the bottom part showing.

Luna (Smiling): Ready?

Lincoln (Smiling too): You bet!

Luna: Ok, little bro! Let's start in... 3, 2, 1, GO!

They start making music with their objects. It may be basic but with the promising singing of Luna and the favorable rhythm of Lincoln knocking the bucket as a drum, the songs are satisfactory. In that, some kids listen to it and run to them, to hear closer. It gets noted by their parents.

Father 1: Where are they going?

Mother 1: And... What is this basic but nice music?

Father 2 (Looks by his back): There they are!

The parents notice the kids clapping to a white-haired pre-teen and a brown haired teen making music and singing.

Mother 2: Maybe we can get closer.

Mother 3: You're right! Let's go!

All the parents go to their kids to listen near to this. They aren't many: Just 7 parents and 13 kids are there but still is a good start. Meanwhile, the kids start singing with Luna and Lincoln.

_Lincoln, Luna, and kids:_

_We will play together!_

_We will have fun!_

_And you may ask why,_

_IT'S BECAUSE WE ARE KIDS!_

As the music ends, the kids and parents cheer at them. Luna and Lincoln smile for this attention as some kids left money in the hat. When everybody disperses, the pre-teen boy and the teen girl count the money they got and... It's just 3.26$. It's a good start, to say the truth.

Lincoln: It may not be very much but still is money to survive.

Luna: True. Let's now go to other places for everybody to listen to our voice.

With that, a montage starts. Lincoln and Luna appears in other places of Yomedo singing and making melody. They appear at some bus stops, near the postal service, at the Maylier Park Golf Course, and at a marina market. In all the situations, everybody cheered these kids but there are always the ones that criticize the objects that they are using. However, the Loud kids got good money from this entertainment.

_N Summit Street's Bus Station,1:06 PM_

Voice 1: Thank you! Thank you!

Voice 2: We wish that you have a good rest of the day!

Right now, we see the Comic Fan and the Rocker Girl leaving from that bus station while their spectators were still clapping them. When they get enough distance from their "fans", they check out the money they got.

Lincoln (Counting the money): After this spectacle, we got... (Ends counting) 26,78 $! With the money that we got before these exhibitions, we totalize 29,12 $!

Luna (Smiles): That is very good, dude! It should last some days.

Lincoln: That is good. (Thinks of something) Now, what we should do?

Luna: I think we should buy some bus tickets. How much they cost?

Lincoln: I don't know but I hope that Ohio doesn't turn the tickets expensive.

The scene changes to the two kids discussing with a bus driver about the prices.

Bus Driver (Happy): You're lucky kids! Today, the ticket is free.

Lincoln and Luna look to each other for this surprise. In that...

Luna: Thanks, sir!

Bus Driver: Don't thank me! Thank my boss.

He chuckles at this joke as the two minors go to sit at the bus seats.

* * *

_E Broadway Street's Bus Station, 1:46 AM_

Later, the bus stops and the Loud minors get out, with the bucket, hat with money and empty kitchen paper roll, from there since it was just to pass to the other side of the river in Yomedo. When they get out, the bus goes away. At the right moment, that type of transport disappears from their vision...

GROOOOWWWLL!*

Luna: W-W-What was t-that? It looked l-like Lucy's popping o-out!

Lincoln: Sorry... It was... My stomach...

Luna (Raises an eyebrow): What? H-How it is very loud?

Lincoln: I guess that it works in cartoon logic. (Looks to the viewers) Yeah... I know that.

GROOOWWWLL!*

Luna jumps again from that volume of sound.

Luna: Seriously Lincoln! It even looks that you have a food disorder!

Lincoln: Hey! We didn't eat very well these past weeks! I can't control this!

Luna: You don't hear this happening to m-

GROOWWWLL!*

Luna, this time, looks to where her stomach is due to this sound. In that, she sighs.

Luna: Forget what I was going to say. Let's find someplace to get food.

Lincoln: I Agree!

The two youngsters resume their walking to find food supply for them. They turn to the right corner from the car store and pass by a house and, in that, they get wide eyes and happy faces, not forgetting mouth-watering.

Minutes later, they are sitting by a sidewalk, eating hot dogs with ketchup and, behind them, there is a hot dog stand.

Lincoln (Eating): Nham! It's the first hot dog we eat after our journey! It may not be the best, but after what we suffered, compared to this, the hot dogs would deserve to win a prize!

Luna laughs at that. Man... How much they can lighten the humor up with Lincoln's jokes.

Luna (Stops laughing and eats): God... Your jokes are better than Luan's jokes! And we even mostly groan!

Lincoln (Snickering): I guess that is true.

It took time until they finish their dish for lunchtime. Then, they get up and resume walking.

Lincoln: One thing that I can't believe is that we didn't get sick in all of this journey!

Luna (Realizes that is right): That isn't false! How we didn't get si- ATCHIIIMMM!

The two minors stop walking and the white-haired boy checks on her sister.

Lincoln (Concerned): Luna! You are alright?

Luna (Sick): N-No... I think t-that I'm finally ill after these days...

Lincoln (Checks her forehead): You aren't warm soo it's just constipation. It could be a flu. But we need to find a place for you to relax.

Luna (Coughs and sniffles): F-Fine... ATCHIIMMM!

* * *

_Tamarre Park, 2:27 PM_

Lincoln and Luna reach to the Tamarre Park, still with their "instruments" and a bottle of water that they bought in the middle of the walk. When they see a park bench, Lincoln sits there while Luna lies there.

Lincoln (Giving her the water bottle): Here, Luna. You need to drink liquids to the constipation ends.

Luna (Takes the bottle and drinks a little): Thanks, b-bro.

Lincoln (Joking): No problem L-L-Luna!

The rocker snickers a little at that and sneezes again. Fortunately, the climate wasn't cold soo there was no need to find something warm. They didn't do anything for a considerable time to wait for Luna's constipation goes away a little. A LITTLE, since normally that illness disappears between 1 and 3 weeks. At the time, Luna tried to not sneeze or cough very much since the park had an abundant number of people. After 25 minutes, Lincoln got finally bored and tried to think a way to, at least, treat one of the symptoms that Luna had that could be treated: Nasal congestion. Then, he got it: He recalls one time when he visited Clyde to make company since he was sick and he uses a specific spray to deal with that symptom. In that, Lincoln gets up and gets close to someone to ask for information. After that, he shakes Luna's shoulder and she looks to his brother.

Luna (Sniffles): W-What?

Lincoln: Hey, I got a place where we can get medication for your sniffling nose.

Luna (Smiles ay the good news): R-Really? (Coughs) W-Where?

Lincoln (Sighs): From where we came...

Luna: D-Dang it! Well... Let's go there anyway. Just let me get u-ATCHIIMMM!

Luna does what she needs to do and Lincoln helps her walking. She only needed to stop to cough or sneeze to any direction except where her brother is. After several minutes later, they reach to the pharmacy and Lincoln sits her in a bench outside of the store.

Lincoln: Wait here. I won't take too much time.

Luna (Coughing): O-Ok, little bro...

The Comic Fan enters on the drugstore and Luna lies down a bit. After additional minutes later, he gets out with the seawater spray and some scarves for Luna's Nasal congestion.

Lincoln (Giving the bottle): Here.

Luna (Takes it): Thanks, bro.

The brown-haired girl uses the medicament and blows her nose in one of the scarves. Then, she feels a little better.

Luna (Coughing a little): T-thanks again.

Lincoln (Smiles): No problem. (Realizes something) Well... What we will do now? We can't get more money with your constipation.

Luna: H-How about we get a place t-to later slee-ATCHIIIM!

Lincoln: That is not a bad idea. Let's start with a cheap hotel.

The scene changes to Lincoln's face, with a shocked expression and his hands on his hair.

Lincoln: 15$ FOR A ROOM PER A COMPLETE DAY?!?

It's revealed a 2 stars hotel, where there is, in big words, the price that Lincoln read.

Luna (Sniffles): This is the cheapest in the town, looks like.

Lincoln (Sighs): Let's hope that we can conserve our money.

In that, they enter the hotel.

* * *

_Hotel's reception, 3:49 PM_

The two kids open the door and see a middle-aged woman at the reception's counter. They get near to her.

Lincoln: Hello. We would like a room until tomorrow.

Receptionist: Okay... That is 10$. And before you ask about the letters outside, I don't have enough money to change it.

Lincoln and Luna smile but it fades away slowly since it's still expensive.

Luna (Coughs): I guess that w-we need to make sacrifice-ATCHIIIIMMM!

Receptionist (Concerned): Hey, are you okay?

Luna (Sniffles): Yes... J-Just a little constipated... T-That's all...

Receptionist (Sympathetic): Okay but I could ask why you, two minors, are alone?

Luna and Lincoln look to each other and sighs, knowing that there is no other choice. Then, they tell her what happened in these last days. Saying that she was shocked would be not enough.

Receptionist: Oh my god... You don't want me to call the police?

Lincoln (Shakes his head): No. We don't need help, for now. Only find a safer city. (Gives her the money) May we get the room?

Receptionist (Thinks a little and smiles): Your room is free until the next day after tomorrow.

Luna and Lincoln (Surprised): W-What?

Receptionist: You don't deserve this. I want you to stay in a better family, but first, you need to rest.

Luna (Happy and sniffles): T-thanks!

Receptionist: You're welcome. (Takes the room's key and gives to them) Here. Don't miss it.

The scene changes to the evening, with Lincoln and Luna, laying on their own bed. While Luna drinks what she still has on her bottle of water, Lincoln tries to distract himself with some thoughts. Later, the receptionist appears with some snacks to eat as dinner. After eating, they get to sleep. Even with constipation, Luna started sleeping well until...

Voice: Gnnn...

The rocker girl wakes up at this noise and notes that is Lincoln, struggling to sleep. With that, she feels sorry for him for not having his bunny doll, that always helped him. In that, she goes to his bed and sleeps with him, not without her face to the other side, to him not get her constipation too. Before she resumes sleeping, notices that Lincoln stopped struggling and sleeps well. Then...

Luna: Goodnight... My bro...

* * *

**And there is! Thanks for reading!**

**Like I said, my schedule will be mixed. I will update or publish a random story. To give you a shot of my next plans, I will publish a one-shot called Broken Bond. It involves Lincoln and Rita.**

**Before I go, all the locations I mentioned are from Moreland (Parody to Shoreland) and from Yomedo (Parody to Toledo). And, obviously, ThaMonald's is parodying McDonald's.**

**Review, favorite and follow, please.**

**See you soon!**


	5. The City Tour

**Hey guys! JMbuilder here!**

**This time, we will see a little more of background between George, Lincoln and Luna. It might not be the best written but I did my best.**

**Reviews:**

**Ink-Dub: Really? Sorry. I'll not make the characters question it again.**

**Tristen: Thanks and you already know the answers.**

**Now let's start this!**

* * *

**Chapter 5 - The City Tour**

_2 September, Monday, 8:34 AM, Webster's House_

After the day of buying stuff, everyone was tired. They had even to stop at a library before going back home, to buy the school books. It was said that they bought at the mall some school stuff but it didn't surely include the books for the subjects, since that place, was not cheaper than that library. At home, there was nothing special happening. Just chatting, eating at dinner, taking a bath, watch tv and go to sleep. However, today would be the perfect day to tell what happened, even that is things that someone can expect to happen.

Right now, Lincoln started waking up and stretching for a new day. Then, he got downstairs, on the two-story bunk, revealing orange pajamas, and got out of the bedroom, to get to the bathroom. There, he sees his new brother, in his light blue pajamas, waiting at the door.

\- Good morning, George! Waiting to use the bathroom? - Lincoln asked.

\- Yes, I am! - George answered, with an impatient tone - Your sister is taking forever to get out. She is taking a bath or what?

\- Don't be like that! - Luna yelled, from the bathroom - I was here just for 6 minutes!

\- Sorry! My patience is not the best!

\- Anyways... Mom and Dad already went to work? - Lincoln inquired again.

\- Yup! They woke up earlier for work. And we will do the same tomorrow when school starts.

The Comic Fan groaned at this. Dang... He forgot... In many schools, the first day can be between late August and early September and they had to choose the 3rd day of September. But... It could be worse. How? By the first day be a Monday, like today.

\- Yeah... It will happen...

\- I don't like it either, bro. But we can't do anything about it. - George stated.

\- True. But one thing that I can't believe is that Elementary, Middle and High School are all mixed in one location! In my city, it's separated!

\- The previous president decided to reduce costs and approve the construction of a big school to join all grades between 1st and 12 grade.

\- Wow... Very smart! - Luna said as she was hearing and exiting the bathroom, revealing her purple pajamas. - What happened with the other buildings?

\- Where it was an Elementary School, was remodeled into a big library. In the case of Middle School, it was destroyed to make a tiny park. And the High School lost half of his size to apartments and the rest was converted to a temporary homeless shelter until the official buildings were made. Then, it was transformed into three big shops.

\- Big change! - Luna and Lincoln declared.

\- I know! - Then, George gets distressed due to his necessities - Need to go! NOW!

At that, the brown-haired boy runs inside of the bathroom and closes the door with force.

\- See you all in the kitchen! - Luna said as she was going to her bedroom.

After that, Lincoln just waited for his turn until his brother got out of the bathroom. At the same time, Luna was going downstairs. Her new casual clothes are a purple jumper with a guitar going through a skull and a purple and white skirt. She has another purples boots to use. Later, Lincoln got out of the bathroom and gone to his room, where George got out, in the same clothes when he went back home, after that sleepover. Finally, Lincoln got out in his new casual clothes: Orange and white polo, blue pants and white tennis. And, for your information, if it was an episode, you would see them mostly with these clothes.

Anyways, when the white-haired boy came downstairs, to the kitchen, he sees her sister and his new brother eating some cereals, soo he takes some too. When he sits to eat, he raises a question:

\- Soo... What we will do today?

\- Still thinking about places we can all go. - George proclaimed - Maybe we could go to the park.

\- We already went to the park all mornings, before being "part" of your family! - Luna told.

\- Ok ok... How about... Uh... Dang it! Thinking about a place we can all go to show you is hard!

\- Calm down, "Geo"! - Lincoln exclaimed - God... Don't stress yourself out!

\- Sorry... - The brown-haired boy got an idea, while he clears his throat - How about I show some things about my city? I have some known of a ton of places.

\- Not bad... The stress helped you on getting the idea? We should stress you out all the time!

George glared at Lincoln, due to that comment and acknowledged:

\- Don't push your luck at that.

Even though the white-haired boy didn't feel well with the word "luck", in that context, he still chuckles at that.

\- Geo, I wasn't taking seriously.

\- I know... I know... I just didn't like that comment anyways.

\- Let's just eat the cereals and have a walk, little bros! - Luna notified.

\- Alright! - The two boys answered back.

* * *

_Pendusky's Streets, 9:03 AM_

After their breakfast, they locked out the house, where Luna kept the keys on her pants' pocket and left to these streets.

\- There is a house. Then another house. House. House. And... Oh, wait! - George said - Forget! It's another house!

\- George. - Lincoln announced - I have a friend that showed part of the city like you are doing!

\- Hey! It's not my fault that this street has only houses!

Luna laughs at this argument and tries to calm them down:

\- Let's just talk about other things, while walking.

\- Alright, alright... - George grumbled. Then, he says - Soo... Can you tell me your relationship between you and your sisters?

\- Well... I can guess that mine is not bad. We have our disagreements but that is normal.

\- Normal is activating the Sister Fight Protocol. - Lincoln said, with sarcasm.

\- Sister Fight Protocol? What is that?

\- I'll tell you. - Luna declared.

In that, the rocker girl tells to the "Little Brother" a summary of all about that protocol. From the levels of anger to the interventions. It made "Geo" very surprised.

\- Wow... Not bad...

\- Yeah... It would be better if it included me before it is dismantled.

\- What? Dismantled? Not involved? What do you mean? You are involved! Right, Luna? - Then, he sees that she is rubbing her back and with a regretting face. - Wait... He didn't have a place on the SFP?

\- Nope... And that ended up making an incident.

Lincoln and Luna tell him everything that happened in that incident, without omitting any detail. Of course, he made him shocked and a little mad at Luna.

\- SERIOUSLY? He was trying to help and you yell at him accusing of making the things worse? It may be true but being that harsh... - He scoffs at that last words - Unbelievable... What happened after Lincoln accidentally causing another SFP?

\- Well... After that, we calmed down, and when Lincoln came out, I and my sisters blamed him for causing that. - Luna confessed.

\- I was soo angry at that. I just... Yelled out how much they treated me unfairly and that they never included me. I ran to my room and I didn't talk to them since that action. It took like one week until I was forced into a sibling meeting. But... Thank god that I was forced. It was to end the SFP. They apologized for what they did to me. I forgave them. Of course, I end up revealing some things. I was no angel there but they are most of the blame.

George surely didn't know what to say. He recognized that a large family is not easy to not having fights but that one is just... Wow... They had gone that far? Fortunately or unfortunately (depends on the person's view), his thoughts were stopped when he crashed into a car and fell to the ground. It looks like that he was soo distracted that he turned to right without knowing. Luckily, the car didn't have any damage (Obviously) or, in the best-case scenario, started beeping but it didn't turn false the fact that he was embarrassed and a little hurt.

\- Ouch... I should have asked that information when we weren't walking.

\- Yeah... I agree. - Lincoln said. Furthermore, he tries to help him get him up and declares: - Try to not make a big deal at this. It was past and I already resolved the things up with my sisters.

\- Okay... Let's continue. That is just very bad.

\- At what scale?

\- Enough to be controversial if that was into a show.

* * *

_Unknown Pendusky's Statue, 9:37 AM_

After more walking, they reach to a certain statue of that city. Whoever was that one in the statue, it gains the attention of some people, mostly native of this city.

\- George, who is that person in the statue? - Lincoln interrogated.

\- It's the founder of our city. - George answered back - It's very known for almost any native of Pendusky.

-Really dude? - Luna asked - In that, you can tell the story of the city's foundation?

\- Sure! - He clears his throat before starting to tell the story - It all started between May and August, in the year of 1818. There was an American soldier in the middle of the First Seminole War that was unfairly accused of being a traitor after being caught taking care of a Seminole Man. When they tried to arrest him, he ran away. His name was Benjamin Morris. He was normally called "Pen" for an unknown reason.

\- Understandable! - Lincoln proclaimed.

\- Yup! Anyways, it took until between December of 1818 and March of 1819, when he reached a small town called Malusky. This town was ruled by a bad leader for your known. He found refuge in a friendly pub and told the occupants what happened. Normally, they would send him to the army to be arrested but... They didn't. They felt sorry for him and agreed to help. Days later, the ruler found out and ordered a guard to imprison him. Before they could do it, a part of the population surrounded the guard and killed them, not without some casualties of the people. Impressed by that, Benjamin offered to help by taking the leader out of control. They agreed and they did it. There was sent an army to control the city again and, at that, Benjamin was killed by gunfire. The town went mad and spread to neighbor towns, where they armed rebellions against the army. Seeing that there is a chance of a civil war, the army offered to clean any accusations against the now-dead Benjamin and leave the city alone, where it was accepted. In honor of him, known as the "Innocent Solider", the new leader renamed the town to Pendusky, to join the solider's nickname to the old town's name, in a way to fit. The town grew to a city. There were rough times during the American Civil War, 1905 and in the Great Depression but everyone made enough effort to make this good city.

When he finishes the story of the City's Past, Lincoln and Luna were very surprised at this. Wow... Big story! And very interesting.

\- Woah... That is a good City's Origin! - Lincoln declared openly.

\- Yup. When I heard about it, the first time, I thought that was a legend!

\- Good... - Luna expressed. - Anyways, what more places you have to se-

\- HEY GEORGE!

Everyone looked away to see a boy and a girl at Lincoln's and George's age. The boy has dark orange hair. He wears a blue polo with lightning drawn there, black shorts and black tennis. In the case of the girl, she has blonde hair. She wears red glasses, a red t-shirt, a dark skirt, and white shoes.

\- Gabriella! Leo! Nice to see you back in the city. - George yelled as he runs to them and does high fives. Then, he inquired: - How your vacations elapsed?

\- Very good, to say the truth. - Gabriella acknowledged - On that beach, I could found two old hand clocks, with my metal detector. - Then, she sighs - Unfortunately, they had a value of fewer than 250 bucks!

\- At least, you had fun. - Leo retorted - In that Summer Camp, only the climbing activity was fun. The rest was boring as hell! And you, George?

\- Good too. Going camping it's still fun. And, recently, I had changes in my family. - He looks back to call - GUYS! Come here!

At that, Lincoln and Luna decided to go near to them and, when they did it, George introduced each other.

\- Gabriella, Leo! This is Luna and Lincoln. They are my adopted siblings. Luna, Lincoln! They are my friends, Gabriella and Leo!

\- Hi! - The adopted Websters and George's friends said to each other.

\- Hey! Good clothes! You have chosen yourselves? - Gabriella eulogized and inquired them.

\- Yup, we did! - Lincoln replied.

\- That's nice! And you are liking this city? - Leo asks and gets hit in his elbow by the 11 years old girl.

\- What type of question is that?!? Of course, they are from here!

\- Actually... We aren't really from here, Gabriella. - Luna answered back.

\- Oh... Really? From what city you lived?

\- Royal Woods.

\- Royal Woods? I don't know any city of Ohio with that name! - Leo announced.

\- Because is not from Ohio. It's from... Michigan.

That acknowledgment clearly surprised the two kids.

\- MICHIGAN? - Leo yelled.

\- How you are of Michigan and got adopted in this city?

\- Uh... Well... - Lincoln says, a little unhappy at remembering that memory.

\- It's a... Long... Story... Do you know? - Luna pleaded a little unhappy too.

\- What happened then? - Gabriella inquired - I mean... You don't need to tell us if it's excessively personal!

\- Don't worry. We still can explain everything to you. How about to sit?

At that, they all sit on the bench to the story to be told. After that, we can obviously guess his friends' reactions.

\- And... I should have my mouth shut! - Leo said.

\- God... How you survived in that month and half of being homeless kids? - Gabriella pointed out.

\- I think that our fate aided us. We end up being lucky! - Luna said

\- It's very seen since you are here.

\- Yup. It was! - Lincoln confirmed.

\- Okay... - George announced - Since we are all information, how about we continue our walk? - Looks to Leo and Gabriella - You can come with us if you want. Extra help on showing the city could need!

\- Alright! - Everybody else declared.

In that, they got up and resumed their "journey".

* * *

_Fair, 10:57 AM_

After more jaunt, they reached to a very loud fair. More than selling booths (Clothes, toys and all of that stuff), there were some fun attractions.

\- Looks like this place is louder than Luna and my other sisters combined! - The Comic Fan exclaimed.

\- Yup! It's the Annual Almost Autumn Fair. - Leo said, as a joke.

\- Huh? What type of joke is that?

\- One that you need to understand, you dumb.

\- Dumb is your comedy! It's very bad. - Luna defended.

\- Guys! Guys! Let's not fight! - Gabriella ordered.

\- Alright! But seriously: Why you made that joke?

\- Because this fair appears always one month before Autumn and goes away before the start of that season!

\- Oh... Ok. - Lincoln recognized.

\- How about we have fun there? - Gabriella proposed.

\- Not a bad idea! - Everyone else said.

Then, they came into that big fair. Looking around, there are all generic things on a fair: Games, Seeling Booths and attractions. Soo... There is nothing much to tell about it. However, it doesn't that would be boring anyway. In the end, they decided to go into one of the two "car bumping" attractions. One was for kids and the other one for the older ones, where they went.

The prices weren't expensive. Only 1$ per round of bumping around. They had to wait too that the earlier round to turn on their chosen bumping cars. These cars had a special feature. In each one, there was a tiny flag. And if you're asking for what flags they got, there is the list: Lincoln and Leo got a car with Italy's flag, Gabriella got a French one, George got a car with Spain's flag and finally, Luna got the British one. What a coincidence for the last one (Due to her accent. I wish I can replicate it in my fanfics). Anyways, when the round ended, they turn on the cars by using a token.

\- Ready guys? - Luna shouted.

\- Ready!/Wish me luck! - The gang replied.

\- Okay... - Then, the rocker girl hears the beeping sounds, to indicate the time until the round starts. - In 5!

\- 4! - Lincoln shouted.

\- 3! - George screamed.

\- 2! - Gabriella exclaimed.

\- 1! - Leo exclaimed too.

\- Now! - They all yelled as the cars are officially activated.

The fun starts. As George and Lincoln try to bump their friends, Gabriella started to chase only Luna and Leo around.

\- Eat our dust! You won't hit us! - Leo joked away.

\- We shall see that! Trust me! - The 11 years old girl countered.

Luckily, the space of the cars driving around is not very big, soo it's hard to not bump. Unfortunately, Gabriella ends up bumping other kids and, more rarely, Lincoln and George. Taking about them, they end up making competition to see who will bump more people, not counting the times they bump each other's cars. Lincoln did 6 times right now but George is winning by 9 times.

\- I'm feeling the victory in my hands! - George yelled.

\- If my second oldest sister was here, she would be confused at how you can feel that! However, you will not have that feeling forever! - Lincoln answered back.

At the same time, Leo and Luna decided to hit against Gabriella without her doing it at the same time. They try to pass from the other bumping cars and they were behind her. Gabriella notices it and turns around. Fortunately, it wasn't near enough to his "enemies" hit her but it was enough to her hit them at the same time. It ends up making some chest pain due to the force of the bumping.

\- OUCH!

\- Got you! - Gabriella shouted.

\- No! We got you! - Leo and Luna yelled back.

\- Sorry but the truth i-

\- AUGH! - The three cried out.

This yelling of pain was due to the other cars, including Lincoln and George hitting them and the others. Some felt some chest pain too and one or two had headaches. Their luck to not having more pain was due to the round timing up.

Time skipping, they are at a game booth, where... Wow... How original! Throw balls to cans (Sarcasm here!). Anyways, they try to take them down but it turns impossible as they constantly fail. Then, when Leo hit the cans, they didn't get out of the place. It made him confused and inquired:

\- What? How I didn't take the receptacles down?!?

\- Sorry kid! It may be due to force! - The Fair Man replied but it's seen that he is lying.

\- Wait a minute! - George said.

He throws three balls at the same time to some cans to take them down... All glued together!

\- What in the world?!? This game is addicted! - Luna confirmed in shock.

It made the gang and the others angry and started throwing the balls at the cheater of the fair man, that is trying to cover himself. Later, they are eating some hot dogs. Gabriella is trying to put ketchup on her food but it accidentally sneezed to Lincoln. He tried to do the same to her, this time with mustard. But he fails as it hits George. He retaliates but ends up hitting Leo and Luna. Due to that, they laughed.

* * *

_Pendusky Streets, 5:28 PM_

The rest of the day was just playing more games, chatting with each other and even going to the museum for a while, not without Leo almost falling asleep.

Right now, Gabriella was checking her digital clock for the hours. When she finishes...

\- Sorry guys! Need to go! Mom told me to come home by 6 PM! Need to be fast! - Gabriella informed.

\- I need to leave too. - Leo sighed - Dad would ground me again if I get late. I have the luck that I have a tolerance of 10 minutes.

\- Yeah... We should go too. - George said - Our parents would be worried.

\- Okay! - Lincoln declared - It was nice to meet you two! See you at school!

\- See you at school too! - The two friends asserted.

At that, the group broke apart from their homes. As they go back home, George asked:

\- It was fun for you?

\- Yup, it was Little Brother! - Luna answered back - There are many places to visit!

\- I agree! - Lincoln agreed - I hope our good luck continues like that. - He looks to her sister - I am right?

She nods at this. Ah... It may be a little time skip but seeing them going home after a fun day can be very good.

* * *

_3 September, Tuesday, 7:55 AM, Websters' House's Entrance_

In next day, the Websters kids are with their backpacks (Orange, Purple and Light Blue for Lincoln, Luna, and George, respectively) to go the boring day: School day. At the same time, Susan said to them:

\- I wish you a good return! Have fun!

\- Thanks, Mom! - The kids replied.

At that, they left home and gone directly to their school. Then, as they are walking to school, Lincoln looks to the reader and explains:

\- It's another day being part of a new family. Today, we are going to school. It might not be the funniest thing ever but doesn't mean that there won't be good times there. More than meeting classmates, there will be knowing all rooms of the building to avoid to be fooled at thinking that is the bathroom but actually is the dump room.

When he finishes, they are already at school.

\- Well... Time for another school year. Wish you the best. - George said.

\- Thanks and to you too! - The ex-Louds replied.

It ends up making them step inside of the school for the first day of school of meeting new friends (More in Luna's case).

* * *

**Thanks for reading.**

**My next story will be a good project. In the start, you will think that is generic but then, you will see that there is somethibg different.**

**Before going, sorry for making Brawl in the Family cannon but I couldn't resist doing it. I don't like the episode before you have some thinking. The extended ending may not be original but hey! All the ideas are already used!**

**Thanks again and see you soon in another story!**


	6. First Day

**Hey guys! JMbuilder here!**

**In this chapter, we will see how will be Luna and Lincoln's first day of school on Pendusky for the first day. It might look short but I didn't get more ideas and describing classes without objective would be a waste for me.**

**Also, a thing is that recently The Great Fossil King released the first chapter of his version of my canceled story Luan's Fight. I have to say... It's actually good. I hope that stands like that.**

**Another thing is that I might delay my stories due to the Loud Question. I need to prepare episode 14 AND the Christmas Special soo it will take time. I'm having BIG plans for it. You might like or not.**

**Review:**

**Tristen: Thanks. I know that is 1 month late but... Happy birthday.**

**Before reading, I wanted to know why there aren't many reviews (No more than 1. No offense Tristen). I'm doing a bad job?**

**Now let's go!**

* * *

**Chapter 6 - First Day**

_Pundusky's District School, 3 September, Tuesday, 8:16 AM_

When Luna and the boys split, the last ones were walking to their classroom where, on the first day, all the students between 1st and 6th grade shall be on those designed rooms. There wasn't a chat between them for a little. But then, Lincoln remembered something about the last day and let out:

\- Soo... You are... Still shocked at the protocol incident me and Luna told you?

\- Yeah... I guess. Seriously! Why your sisters always were angry at your for accidentally making things worse when you wanted to fix and stole your room?!? - George replied.

\- I didn't understand too until they forced me in that meeting where the protocol would be eliminated. I discovered there that the protocol... Was an experiment.

\- Experiment?

\- Yes. They wanted to stop the constant fights they had and created this test to see if it works. Not including me was due to them thinking that would not be necessary since I didn't get that number of fights. But... When they saw me angry and annoyed, they decided to stop the experiment and not create officially the protocol.

\- Fiu... Thank god! - George cleaned his forehead and said. - But... I want to ask a very important thing that I want to know: How many stories you have of being you and your sisters having problems?

\- A big number, I guess.

When he said this, they already got in their room, which had the number 0.24. When they enter, they see a bunch of students chatting and jest away. Then, they spot Gabriella and Leo talking to Jonathan. They get to them to greet this new day.

\- Hey guys! - George said.

The three friends look at them and smile.

\- Hey dudes! - Leo greeted too.

\- Hi! - Gabriella greeted too.

\- Sup'! - Jonathan finally greeted in last. After that, he looks to the white-haired boy and says: - You might be George's new brother called Lincoln! My name is Jonathan and I know this by these two guys here!

\- Oh... Nice to meet you, Jonathan. - The Comic Fan gave the answer.

\- Anyways, I hope you are having a good time in this city after... You know... What you... And your sister... Suffered before. They told me that too.

\- Thanks.

When he said that, an adult that looked like a teacher enters the classroom with a bag and a certain book. She is brown-haired and wears a black sweater, blue jeans, and white platform shoes. After putting her things on her desk, she looks to the class, where they all sit on their desks.

\- You might know me from last year. - She announced. - If you are new here, my name is Mrs. Foster and I will be your science teacher and also your class director of this year.

Some kids cheered at this while the rest was silent, not minding at all. Lincoln was one of the ones that are silent, for your information.

\- And I'm seeing that I have 2 new faces here. Could you two get up?

At that, Lincoln and a black-haired boy get up.

\- Now I want to know your names, what school are you from and if you are liking the school so far.

The first one to present was the black-haired one, where he's not important. When he finished, the teacher looked at the ex-Loud and asked:

\- And you?

\- Uh... - He declared. - My name is Lincoln Webster.

When he said that, there was a murmuring since THEY all know that George didn't have a brother. Mrs. Foster didn't accept this.

\- Calm down! - She alerted. - There must be a reason why his surname is Webster. - Looks to Lincoln. - Continue.

\- I was enrolled in Royal Woods Elementary School, in Michigan. - He did what his new teacher ordered. - I got here, before anyone asks, after running away for a month and a half before getting caught by the police that put us in adoption after knowing the full story that I'd rather not tell you.

This surely shocked the other students (Except George, Jonathan, Gabriella, and Leo, that already knew). The teacher was the same.

\- And... I'm liking school so far. I'm just surprised that Elementary, Middle and High School are united into one single building.

\- Alright. Thanks for sharing with all the class. Sit again. - The teacher said, after this.

He does what he said as the other students still look at him in shock.

\- Yup... I didn't cause a good impression here. - The Ace Savvy Fan mumbled.

\- Don't worry. Everything will be fine. - George whispered to him.

\- Alright, everybody! To start this year well, open your books on page 6 to do the diagnostic test.

* * *

_REWIND_

Rewinding to before classes, Luna was walking alone in the halls. She was looking around to see a bunch of different students. Between the generic ones, like a bully, a rich guy, and nerds, there were some other groups that the rocker girl didn't get interested in joining. She was soo distracted that accidentally bumped on someone that has books in front of her. It just made them fall as the books do the same.

\- Augh... Are you alright, dude? - Luna asked, after falling.

\- Yes, I am... - A female voice replied. - I guess that I didn't look where I was going.

When the 16 years old Webster looked to who she bumped, she sees that was a dark orange-haired girl. She wears grey and blue glasses, a dark blue coat, white t-shirt, grey pants, and beige shoes.

\- That is ok. I was distracted.

\- You're new here? - The other girl asked as she gets up.

\- Yes... Wait! Let me get your books.

Luna puts her knees on the floor and takes the books to give back to the girl she bumped. It made her happy.

\- Thanks! What grade are you?

\- 10th 2C Grade. - Luna replied as she gets up.

\- WHAT? Me too!

\- Really? That is nice! And what passion you have?

\- Dance.

\- For me are the guitar and singing.

\- Cool...

When she said that, the rocker girl smiles and shows her hand to shake.

\- Luna Webster.

\- Iris Graves.

Iris shake Luna's hand, by trying to equilibrate the books in one of her hands. However, she fails and the books fall again, making her swear and say:

\- Dang, it!

The same girl takes again the books and makes a signal to Luna to follow her, where she does it.

\- You're new here? - Iris inquired.

\- Yes, I am, dudette. - Luna replied. - Adopted too.

\- Really? Gosh... And one thing: Before being adopted... Your life was hard?

\- Mostly no. Just one month and a half before the last two weeks.

\- You were alone in this or...

\- Oh no no no. I had my little brother.

\- Good. I guess that you have a good bond.

\- Yes, we have, Iris.

\- Good to know. As for my two sisters... Let's say that a difference between us makes an unstable bond.

\- Oh... But don't worry. It's normal. I know that.

\- How?

\- Let's now tell you yet. We need to go to our class anyways.

\- Right... At least, it's good to meet someone new. I'm always with 4 other friends since childhood and I can't make others more without help.

\- I guess that the bumping helped you start knowing me.

\- That is tru- OW!

This sound was due to Iris bumping against their classroom's door and lets, for the third time, fall the books to the ground. She didn't fell herself too but we can't ignore the fact that she got pain in her head since the books were in front of her.

\- Just my luck! - The affected person asserted as she puts her right hand on her face, that is rubbing it.

Luna grins almost silently and gets down to take the books back to her.

\- Next time, or take the necessary books or get someone to help. - The brown-haired girl recommended.

\- Yeah... I will try to not forget about it.

\- Let's just get into the classroom.

* * *

_Pendusky's School's Canteen Number 1, 1:21 PM_

To say the truth, the school morning was nothing but boring for both grades. For the 6th grade, there was Science, English, and Spanish. As for the 10th 2C grade, there was Spanish, History and Music/Dance. Yup. Nothing mattering on a big scale. The teachers were nothing special soo we can forget about that too soo let's skip to lunchtime.

Right now, we see Lincoln and George taking their lunch and getting to their table of one of the two canteens, with their friends. When they reach there, Lincoln decides to tell one of his other adventures.

\- And that is how to end up discovering why those frozen foods were similar to the recipes of Lynn Sr. when he was my real dad. - He finished.

\- That was good for that discovery! - Jonathan congratulated the story.

\- But was necessary those fantasies of that comic book? - Gabriella asked in confusion as she puts a bit of cooked chicken on her mouth.

\- Hey! I and my best friend love it and were one of the things we have in common! - The white-haired boy replied.

\- Talking about something in that story: What happened to his restaurant? - George inquired too.

It made the ex-Loud boy think a little as he puts two of his fingers on his chin. Then, he gives the answer:

\- To say the truth, I don't know. I never received any news about it after my mother's passing.

\- I won't bet anything but I think he closed down. - Jonathan insinuated.

\- Nobody can say. I and my sisters weren't allowed to get out of our house.

\- Well... That was big luck! - Leo said sarcastically before being hit in the arm by Gabriella's elbow and he puts his hand on the affected area. - HEY! You are immune to sarcasm or what?!?

\- Ups... Sorry. - The only girl of the gang regretted it.

\- Let's not make trouble and talk about other things. - Lincoln calmed down as he drinks some water. - Say what you want to tell right now.

\- Ok... How about that recent news about three new future students that will be in our class? - George endorsed.

\- You meant "rumor"? - Leo contradicted.

\- If that was a rumor, our class director wouldn't mutter too loud about it when we were going out of the classroom.

\- Oh...

\- And when they will come? - Jonathan asked.

\- I heard that would be one for next Monday, another for Friday and the last for the other Monday.

\- Nice. Maybe they can be our friends. - Gabriella said. - And I hope I can make female friends. Not saying you are bad but I really can't meet with the other girls of my age.

\- I guess that you don't want to jinx it! - Leo pointed out.

The "jinx" verb made Lincoln flinch and blink at remembering at a certain thing. It was noted by George that asked in concern:

\- Bro, why you flinched when Leo talked?

\- Sorry... - The Comic Fan asked forgiveness as he turns his head to him but the not-adopted Webster wasn't letting him escape like that.

\- I'm not asking you to apologize. I was just interrogating why you flinched.

\- Long story that involves "jinx" and paranoia at thinking that something happening in real life. And it isn't go- HEY!

This exclamation was due to being hit on the back of his head by spitballs. When he looks behind his back of the body, he sees a black haired 13 years old boy sitting at a table with a straw and a gang of four boys. He wears a blue t-shirt, a light gray jacket, white pants, and blue and white tennis.

\- OH, GRANDPA! Why you are here? The white hair isn't fooling us! - That same boy insults him (Like you wouldn't know by the use of words).

Lincoln sighs and ignores this disrespect by looking back to the table and cleaning out his head's back with the right hand with an annoyed face and confesses:

\- God! This is worse than in Royal Woods.

\- What do you mean? - Gabriella asked.

\- There was a boy called Chandler that always mocked me and my best friend Clyde. He always calls me "Larry".

\- Oh... *CROACK!*. That is stupid of that bully. - Leo said as the girl elbows him again at his arm, which made him put his hand on the affected area again. - OW!

\- Language! If someone of the teachers patrolling here hears you, you will get detention! - She warns with a serious glare.

\- Alright... Alright... Geez! - Looks to Lincon and tells: - Forget about Axel. He's just a way worse jerk and everyone, except his gang, would agree with us.

\- Ok. Thanks. I will remember that all the time I look behind my shoulder. - Lincoln said.

* * *

_REWIND_

Meanwhile, Luna is taking her lunch too in the other canteen and goes to the middle of it to decide where to sit. Then, she hears a voice:

\- Luna! Come here!

When she looks to where the voice sounded, she sees Iris waving at her, sitting at a table with four other teens. In that, she decides to sit there. When she reaches near there, we can see the characterization of the other teens: A blonde-haired boy, wearing a blue and white (In the sleeves) skirt, black pants, and white and black Converse All-Stars; a dark gray-haired boy, wearing a green t-shirt, light blue pants, and white shoes; a black-haired girl, wearing a light purple sweater, gray t-shirt, black pants and gray loafer (A type of shoes); And finally, a black-haired boy, wearing a light brown polo shirt, dark blue pants and white shoes.

\- Guys, this is the Luna I was talking about. - Iris introduced it to her friends. Then, she introduces to Luna, while pointing to each one of her friends: - Luna, they are Declan (Dark gray-haired boy), Phoenix (The only girl, obviously), Jack (Blonde-haired boy) and Kevin (Black-haired boy).

\- Sup'! - They all said.

\- Hey! Nice to know you all. - The rocker girl greeted as she sits down. - Iris here said that you were her friends since childhood.

\- That is true! - Jack confirmed. - I was her friend since... First Grade?

\- Third Grade. - Declan said.

\- Second Grade! - Kevin said too.

\- First Grade as Jack! - Phoenix finally declared.

\- Cool! And what courses you are? - Luna asked too since she didn't saw them in all of the classes she got.

\- I and Kevin are in Information Technology Course, in B2 Grade. - Declan replied.

\- I'm in Business Education Course, in A1 Grade. - Jack replied too.

\- Family and consumer science, in C Grade. - Phoenix finally answered back.

\- Very diverse, I might say. - The rocker girl commented.

\- Yeah... But there is a thing. - Kevin sadly said. - Since we are in different courses, there are some different break times that make some impossibility of meeting with each other. Not that we have our own friends but... You know...

\- In the case of Iris, it wasn't that easy. - Phoenix continued. Then, she notices that the person she referred started to look down with a little hint of sadness in her face. It made her say: - Okay, it's better to not te-

\- Don't worry... - Iris looked back again and interrupted. - You can tell. No need to not say.

\- Alright... Like I was explaining, she had a hard time making friends beside us. Last year, she was... Let's say... The "shadow" of her class. Not to be rude to her. She was called that.

\- Shoot! I fell bad for you Iris. - Luna told Iris.

\- That is ok. At least, I didn't get bullied. That was lucky. - She informed.

\- No. That isn't ok. Your friends couldn't be always with you and you got dissembled from your class. That is not a thing somebody would consider ok.

\- I try to socialize with others in my current class but it's very hard.

\- I know that. And you don't think that your friends had that rough time too?

\- Luna made a point. - Kevin validated. - I had a tough time too on integrating on some group of friends, as Declan did.

\- True. - Declan confirmed. - I had to go through two distinct groups to find one that can be friendly with me.

\- Yeah. It happened to me too but with three. - Jack said.

\- I had to change once when they were "toxic", let's say in that way. - Phoenix finally confessed. Then, she asks: - Why you didn't tell us about that problem?

\- I was... Embarrassed. You could find other friends to hang out with while I couldn't. I was being weak. - Iris admitted.

At that, everyone realizes the truth and get sympathetic. Not telling for being embarrassed? That is new.

\- Come on. You shouldn't be like that. You know that we are your friends.

\- That is true. Even I had those times. Especially with some things about myself. - Luna said.

\- What things? - Iris asked.

\- Not important for now. The point is that you shouldn't stop trying to make friends. Takes time? Yes. But you will see that will be more than worth it!

Due to this speech, Iris smiles for having friends that could help her in fighting against these difficulties of making friends. Then, she declares:

\- Thanks, guys... You really lighten my mood.

\- You're welcome. Now... How about we finish our food before continuing our chat? - Luna told and inquired.

\- Alright... - Everybody else answers.

At that, everyone resumes their meal.

* * *

_Entrance of Pendusky's District School, 3:38 PM_

After the first school day, many students got out of school to go home or play in some other place. Meanwhile, Lincoln and George are chatting with their friends as Luna does the same to her other colleagues too. Then, they all said their goodbyes and the Websters reunited.

\- How was school today for you? - Luna asked.

\- Not bad. - George replied.

\- And you? - Lincoln asked.

\- A little better than you. - She answered back.

\- Alright. How about we go ho-

\- Hey Luna! Hey Lincoln! - Two voices are sounded.

The three kids look to where the voice appeared and see a stationed a dark grey Third Generation Sord Espade with two certain men inside. They are no other than...

\- John! Tommy! - Lincoln greeted.

\- Wait... Do you know these two officers? - George raised a question.

\- Yes. They were the ones that found us on the streets. - Luna acknowledged.

\- Oh... Nice.

At that, the kids get near to the car to talk to the two officers.

\- How it is going with your new family? - Tommy asked.

\- Very well. - Lincoln answered.

\- What about your jobs? - Luna inquires since they weren't using their uniforms.

\- We got two days off. We decided to go to a party by one of our friends that works at the station too. - JoÃ£o acknowledges.

\- And I'm trying to not vomit in my car when my partner is driving! - Officer Phillips added with a glare on his partner.

\- Hey! I wanted to test the speed of this car for the second time.

\- I would rather be injured in a shooting than you testing the speed into the maximum again!

\- Officers! Let's not make an argument! - George tried to calm down.

It made the two officers look at him with confused faces.

\- We know you, kid? - Thomas asked.

\- He's our new brother George. - Lincoln introduced him.

\- Hi! - The brown-haired kid greeted. - My new sister here said that you found her and my new brother.

\- Yes, we did. And could be better if there wasn't the use of sarcasm and tiny jokes of my partner in that serious and worrying situation. - Thomas said and glared again to JoÃ£o that just his hand on Phillips's face to push it away, making him scowl. - Seriously? Why you did that?

\- I'm tired of your glares! - Officer Braga said.

\- Oh god... Not again... - Lincoln said.

\- Ok... Let's forget this. Can we ask you how was your first day in school?

\- Normal. - They all said.

\- Made friends, especially helping a new one on making other friends. - Luna explained.

\- Really? - Thomas asked.

\- Yes.

\- Also, we chatted. Nothing more special. - Lincoln added.

\- Talking about it... You had some friends, officers? - George asked.

\- Yes, I did. - Thomas replied too. - In California, there was a man that always lightens the mood up during rough times on police.

\- I had too in my origin country. - JoÃ£o said too. - Especially a partner. Unfortunately, he had some injuries, especially during a protest in November of 2012 in Lisbon, that end up sending him to the hospital. I lost touch with him after that.

\- Dang! - They all blurted out as they flinched.

\- At least, nothing worse happened. - Lincoln commented.

\- Surely didn't. Sigh... I wish to know where and how he is. - John finished.

\- Well... We will go to the park. Have a good rest of the day! - Luna declared goodbye to them.

\- You too! - The officers replied.

The three kids went away to hang out outside until lunchtime. At the same time, Braga glares at Phillips, where the last one interrogates:

\- Why you are glaring at me? You were the one that pushed my face!

\- And you were the one that started with the complaints! - His partner replied with frustration.

* * *

**Done! Thanks for reading.**

**Again, review. I need to track my progress on the story to ensure quality for you.**

**Before going, I need to tell two things: One is that I'm going to add cameos. And those cameos will be the new students of Lincoln and George's class. I already selected who will be the cameos. Two boys and one girl.**

**The second one is a parody: Third Generation Sord Espade is a name change of Third Generation Ford Escape.**

**Now I need to go! Bye and see you as soon as possible.**


	7. Sorry guys

**Hi guys. JMbuilder here.**

**I know that you are waiting for a new chapter here but... Sorry but this will get a rewrite.**

**I know... But after the revision of my beta tester, I wanted to make this fanfic better and have a better AU. It will be different. There will be taken out moments, moments added and so on.**

**I'm going to do the first chapter right now and publish it in another fanfic. Again, I'm sorry.**

**I hope you understand and I see you another time.**


End file.
